Ikiru Riyu
by LightOrDarkness92
Summary: Dedicata a tutti coloro che avrebbero voluto un finale diverso in Bleach. In questo " universo parallelo " compariranno coppie improbabili ( ma giustificate e coerenti all'interno del mio Alternative Ending ), insieme alle due Canon ( Ichigo x Orihime e Renji x Rukia ). Ci saranno passati svelati, risposte a domande irrisolte e tanto altro.


#f#o#n#t# #f#a#c#e#=#"#P#a#l#a#t#i#n#o# #L#i#n#o#t#y#p#e#"# #s#i#z#e#=#"#3#"# #c#o#l#o#r#=#"###0#0#0#0#0#0#"###  
#B#u#o#n#g#i#o#r#n#o# #a# #t#u#t#t#i# #!# #R#i#e#c#c#o#m#i# #s#u#l# #f#a#n#d#o#m# #d#i# #B#l#e#a#c#h# #a# #c#i#m#e#n#t#a#r#m#i# #i#n# #q#u#e#s#t#a# #s#t#o#r#i#a# #m#o#l#t#o# #m#o#l#t#o# #p#a#r#t#i#c#o#l#a#r#e#.# #P#r#i#m#a# #d#i# #i#n#i#z#i#a#r#e# #q#u#i#n#d#i#,# #e#c#c#o# #a#l#c#u#n#e# #p#i#c#c#o#l#e# #p#r#e#c#i#s#a#z#i#o#n#i# #:# ##/#b#r## ##/#b#r###

##f#o#n#t# #c#o#l#o#r#=#"#r#e#d#"##1#)# #Q#u#a#n#t#o# #s#e#g#u#e# #s#i# #d#i#s#t#a#c#c#a# #m#o#l#t#o# #d#a#l# #f#i#n#a#l#e# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l#e#.# #D#i# #c#o#n#s#e#g#u#e#n#z#a# #n#e#l#l#'#a#n#g#o#l#o# #a#u#t#r#i#c#e# #d#i# #a#l#c#u#n#i# #C#a#p#i#t#o#l#i# #s#a#r#a#n#n#o# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t#i# #a#p#p#r#o#f#o#n#d#i#m#e#n#t#i# #s#u# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#g#g#i#,# #r#i#f#e#r#i#m#e#n#t#i# #a# #c#a#p#i#t#o#l#i# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l#i# #e#c#c#.# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#o# #c#o#m#u#n#q#u#e# #u#n#a# #r#i#l#e#t#t#u#r#a# #d#e#i# #v#o#l#u#m#i# #d#a#l# #4#9# #a#l# #5#4#,# #5#9# #e# #6#0#,# #e# #d#a#l# #7#2# #a#l# #7#4#.# ##  
##/#b#r###/#b#r###

#2#)# #S#u#l# #c#e#l#l#u#l#a#r#e# # # #p#r#o#b#a#b#i#l#e# #i#l# #t#e#s#t#o# #v#e#n#g#a# #v#i#s#u#a#l#i#z#z#a#t#o# #c#o#l# #r#i#t#o#r#n#o# #a# #c#a#p#o# #s#b#a#l#l#a#t#o#.# #Q#u#e#s#t#o# #p#e#r#c#h# # #u#t#i#l#i#z#z#o# #u#n# #f#o#n#t# #d#i#v#e#r#s#o# #a# #s#i#z#e# #3#,# #i#l# #P#a#l#a#t#i#n#o# #L#i#n#o#t#y#p#e#,# #c#h#e# #i# #d#i#s#p#o#s#i#t#i#v#i# #m#o#b#i#l#i# #n#o#n# #r#i#e#s#c#o#n#o# #a# #f#o#r#m#a#t#t#a#r#e#,# #s#e#m#p#r#e# #n#o#n# #l#'#a#b#b#i#a#t#e# #i#n#s#t#a#l#l#a#t#o# #i#n# #q#u#a#l#c#h#e# #m#o#d#o#.# #S#e# #l#e#g#g#e#t#e# #s#u#l# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #v#i# #t#o#r#n#e#r# # #t#u#t#t#o# #c#o#r#r#e#t#t#o#.# # #^#^#"# ##/#f#o#n#t###/#b#r###/#b#r###

#U#n# #f#i#n#a#l#e# #a#l#t#e#r#n#a#t#i#v#o# #i#n# #c#u#i# #s#i# #i#p#o#t#i#z#z#a# #a#n#c#h#e# #l#a# #s#o#p#r#a#v#v#i#v#e#n#z#a# #d#e#l# #m#i#o# #S#t#e#r#n#r#i#t#t#e#n# #p#r#e#f#e#r#i#t#o# #(#d#i# #A#s#k#i#n# #h#o# #a#m#a#t#o# #t#u#t#t#o#,# #d#e#s#i#g#n#,# #c#a#r#a#t#t#e#r#e#,# #p#o#t#e#r#i#,# #s#c#o#n#t#r#i# #)#.# ##/#b#r###  
#S#i# #t#r#a#t#t#a# #d#i# #u#n# #p#r#o#g#e#t#t#o# #m#o#l#t#o# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#e#,# #i#n# #c#u#i# #d#a#r# # #f#o#n#d#o# #a# #t#u#t#t#e# #l#e# #m#i#e# #c#a#p#a#c#i#t# # #p#e#r# #f#a#r#v#i# #i#m#m#e#r#g#e#r#e# #s#i#a# #n#e#l#l#a# #s#t#o#r#i#a#,# #s#i#a# #n#e#i# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#g#g#i# #(# #a#l#c#u#n#i#,# #a#n#z#i# #m#o#l#t#i#,# #n#o#n# #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #p#o#p#o#l#a#r#i# #)#.# #P#o#t#r#e#m#o# #d#e#f#i#n#i#r#l#o# #"# #c#o#m#e# #s#a#r#e#b#b#e# #d#o#v#u#t#o# #f#i#n#i#r#e# #B#l#e#a#c#h# #n#e#l#l#e# #s#u#e# #m#o#l#t#e#p#l#i#c#i# #p#a#r#t#i# #"#.# ##  
##/#b#r## ##  
#N#o#n# #e#s#i#t#a#t#e# #a# #f#a#r#m#i# #s#a#p#e#r#e# #c#o#s#a# #n#e# #p#e#n#s#a#t#e# #!# #:#)# ##/#b#r## # #S#p#e#r#o# #m#i# #s#e#g#u#i#r#e#t#e# #f#i#n#o# #a#l#l#a# #f#i#n#e#,# #e# #s#e# #d#e#c#i#d#e#t#e# #d#i# #r#e#c#e#n#s#i#r#e# #i#n# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #p#r#i#m#o# #c#a#p#i#t#o#l#o# #g#r#a#d#i#r#e#i# #s#a#p#e#r#e# #l#a# #v#o#s#t#r#a# #s#u#l#l#o# #S#t#e#r#n#r#i#t#t#e#n# #D#.# # ##3# ##/#b#r###  
#U#n# #s#a#l#u#t#o# #d#a# #E#l#g#a#s# #e# #o#r#a# #.#.#.# #d#i#a#m#o# #i#l# #v#i#a# #a#l#l#e# #d#a#n#z#e# #!# ##/#f#o#n#t## ##/#b#r## ##/#b#r## ##  
# ##/#b#r## ##/#b#r## # ##/#b#r## ##/#b#r## ##

##  
##f#o#n#t# #f#a#c#e#=#"#C#a#m#b#r#i#a# #M#a#t#h#"# #s#i#z#e#=#"#5#"# #c#o#l#o#r#=#"###0#0#0#0#0#0#"###  
#C#a#p#i#t#o#l#o# #1# #:# #2# ##/#b#r###  
##/#b#r###/#b#r###  
##f#o#n#t# #f#a#c#e#=#"#P#a#l#a#t#i#n#o# #L#i#n#o#t#y#p#e#"# #s#i#z#e#=#"#3#"# #c#o#l#o#r#=#"###0#0#0#0#0#0#"###  
#P#r#i#m#a# #d#'#e#n#t#r#a#r#e# #s#i# #p#r#e#s#e#r#o# #l#a# #b#r#i#g#a# #d#i# #b#e#n#d#a#r#l#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #N#o#n# # # #b#e#n#e# #m#o#s#t#r#a#r#e# #a# #u#n# #n#e#m#i#c#o# #i#l# #n#o#s#t#r#o# #o#r#g#a#n#o# #p#i# # #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#e# ### #s#u#s#s#u#r#r# # #i#l##  
##/#b#r## ##  
#C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #K#y#o#r#a#k#u# #a#l# #s#u#o# #f#i#a#n#c#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
#S#i# #l#i#m#i#t# # #a#d# #a#n#n#u#i#r#e# #c#e#r#c#a#n#d#o# #d#i# #s#i#s#t#e#m#a#r#e# #l#e# #b#r#a#c#c#i#a# #s#t#r#e#t#t#e# #n#e#l#l#a# #c#a#m#i#c#i#a# #d#i# #f#o#r#z#a#.##/#b#r###  
#P#o#i# #l#a# #c#o#r#d#a# #l#e#g#a#t#a# #i#n#t#o#r#n#o# #a#l#l#a# #v#i#t#a# #l#o# #s#t#r#a#t#t#o#n# # #i#n#t#i#m#a#n#d#o#g#l#i# #d#i# #p#r#o#s#e#g#u#i#r#e#.# #A#l# #b#u#i#o# ##/#b#r###  
#p#o#t# # #o#r#i#e#n#t#a#r#s#i# #s#o#l#t#a#n#t#o# #c#o#n#t#a#n#d#o# #i# #p#r#o#p#r#i# #p#a#s#s#i#.# #D#o#p#o# #q#u#a#t#t#r#o# #s#v#o#l#t#e# #a# #s#i#n#i#s#t#r#a#,# #d#u#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#a# #d#e#s#t#r#a# #e# #t#r#e#c#e#n#t#o#d#i#c#i#a#s#s#e#t#t#e# #p#a#s#s#i#,# #i#l# #c#i#g#o#l#i#o# #s#o#r#d#o# #d#i# #u#n#'#e#n#o#r#m#e# #p#o#r#t#o#n#e# #l#o# #a#n#n#u#n#c#i# # ##/#b#r## #a#l#l#a# #C#a#m#e#r#a# #d#e#i# #4#6#.# #A#p#p#e#n#a# #f#e#c#e# #i#l# #s#u#o# #i#n#g#r#e#s#s#o#,# #i#n#t#u#i#t#o# #d#a#l# #l#e#g#g#e#r#o# #c#a#m#b#i#o# #d#i# #t#e#m#p#e#r#a#t#u#r#a#,# #l#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#m#o#l#t#i#t#u#d#i#n#e# #d#i# #v#o#c#i# #s#'#a#r#r#e#s#t# # #a#l#l#'#i#s#t#a#n#t#e#.# #A#l#t#r#i# #v#e#n#t#i# #p#a#s#s#i# #e# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #g#l#i# #o#r#d#i#n# # #d#'#i#n#g#i#n#o#c#c#h#i#a#r#s#i#.# ##/#b#r## ##  
#L#'#o#r#d#i#n#e# #v#e#n#n#e# #p#r#o#n#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #r#i#b#a#d#i#t#o# #d#a#i# #q#u#a#t#t#r#o# #S#h#i#n#i#g#a#m#i# #d#i# #g#u#a#r#d#i#a# #a#t#t#o#r#n#o# #a# #l#u#i#,# #c#h#e# # #n#o#n# ##/#b#r## ##  
#p#e#r#s#e#r#o# #t#e#m#p#o# #c#o#l#p#e#n#d#o#l#o# #s#u#l#l#a# #s#c#h#i#e#n#a# #c#o#l# #f#o#d#e#r#o# #d#e#l#l#e# #n#a#g#i#n#a#t#a#.#*# #I#n#f#i#n#e# #u#n#a# #v#o#c#e# #l#o#n#t#a#n#a# ##/#b#r## #e# #a#n#o#n#i#m#a# #p#r#o#c#l#a#m# # #l#'#i#n#i#z#i#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #s#e#d#u#t#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #L#a# #C#a#m#e#r#a# #d#e#i# #4#6# # # #o#g#g#i# #r#i#u#n#i#t#a# #p#e#r# #d#e#c#r#e#t#a#r#e# #l#a# #s#e#n#t#e#n#z#a# #n#e#i# #c#o#n#f#r#o#n#t#i# #d#i# #A#s#k#i#n# # #N#a#k#k##/#b#r## #L#e# #V#a#a#r#,# #u#n#i#c#o# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #s#o#p#r#a#v#v#i#s#s#u#t#o# #a#l#l#a# #G#u#e#r#r#a# #M#i#l#l#e#n#a#r#i#a#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
#I#n# #u#n# #a#t#t#i#m#o# #d#a# #o#g#n#i# #a#n#g#o#l#o# #s#i# #l#e#v#a#r#o#n#o# #u#r#l#a#.# #I#n#g#i#n#o#c#c#h#i#a#t#o#,# #c#o#l# # #c#a#p#o# #c#h#i#n#o# #e# #l#e# #o#r#e#c#c#h#i#e# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#i#n# #p#a#r#t#e# #c#o#p#e#r#t#e# #d#a#l#l#a# #s#t#r#e#t#t#a# #f#a#s#c#i#a#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #c#o#m#p#r#e#s#e# #a#s#s#a#i# #p#o#c#o# #d#e#l#l#'#a#c#c#e#s#a# #d#i#s#c#u#s#s#i#o#n#e#.# ##/#b#r## #U#n#a# #c#o#s#a# #p#e#r# # #e#r#a# #c#e#r#t#a# #:# #l#'#a#r#i#a# #f#r#e#m#e#v#a# #d#'#o#d#i#o# #e# #r#a#b#b#i#a#,# #u#n# #v#i#s#c#i#d#o# #s#e#r#p#e#n#t#e# #p#r#o#n#t#o# #a# ##/#b#r## # # # # # #m#o#r#d#e#r#e#.# # ##/#b#r###  
## #M#i# #v#o#g#l#i#o#n#o# #m#o#r#t#o# #& #i#l# #g#i#u#s#t#o# #d#e#s#t#i#n#o# #r#i#s#e#r#v#a#t#o# #a#i# #n#e#m#i#c#i# ## #p#e#n#s# # #a#b#b#o#z#z#a#n#d#o# #u#n##/#b#r## #s#o#r#r#i#s#e#t#t#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #S#u#v#v#i#a# #S#i#g#n#o#r#i#,# #v#i# #p#r#e#g#o# #!# #C#e#r#c#h#i#a#m#o# #d#i# #d#i#s#c#u#t#e#r#n#e# #c#i#v#i#l#m#e#n#t#e# #!# ### #i#n#t#i#m# # #a# #u#n# #c#e#r#t#o# ##/#b#r## #p#u#n#t#o# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
#A#l#l#a# #r#i#c#h#i#e#s#t#a# #d#e#l# #n#u#o#v#o# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #d#e#l# #G#o#t#e#i# #1#3#,# #i#l# #r#u#m#o#r#e# #s#i# #r#i#d#u#s#s#e# #a# #u#n# #l#i#e#v#e# #b#r#u#s#i#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #P#e#r#d#o#n#i# #g#l#i# #a#n#i#m#i# #a#c#c#e#s#i# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e#.# #S#p#e#r#o# #c#o#m#p#r#e#n#d#a# #l#a# #s#i#t#u#a#z#i#o#n#e#,# #c#o#n#s#i#d#e#r#a#t#o# #i#l# ##/#b#r## #s#o#g#g#e#t#t#o#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
#A# #p#a#r#l#a#r#e# #e#r#a# #s#t#a#t#o# #u#n# #g#i#o#v#a#n#e# #u#o#m#o#,# #a# #u#n#a# #d#e#c#i#n#a# #d#i# #m#e#t#r#i# #i#n# #l#i#n#e#a# #d#'#a#r#i#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #C#o#m#i#n#c#i# #i#l#l#u#s#t#r#a#n#d#o#c#i# #l#e# #a#b#i#l#i#t# # #d#i# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #& #Q#u#i#n#c#y#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
#L#'#u#l#t#i#m#a# #p#a#r#o#l#a# #r#i#s#u#o#n# # #i#n# #u#n#a# #v#e#n#a# #d#i# #d#i#s#g#u#s#t#o#,# #c#o#m#e# #s#e# #i#l# #c#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#e#r#e#,# #s#e#d#u#t#o# # #p#r#o#b#a#b#i#l#m#e#n#t#e# ##/#b#r###  
#d#i#e#t#r#o# #u#n# #p#i#c#c#o#l#o# #p#a#r#a#v#e#n#t#o#,# #s#t#e#s#s#e# #o#s#s#e#r#v#a#n#d#o# #u#n#o# #s#c#a#r#a#f#a#g#g#i#o# #i#n#e#r#m#e# #a# #p#o#c#h#i# #c#e#n#t#i#m#e#t#r#i# #d#a#l# ##/#b#r## #p#i#e#d#e#,# #i#n#d#e#c#i#s#o# #s#e# #s#c#h#i#a#c#c#i#a#r#l#o# #o# #m#e#n#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #P#u#r#t#r#o#p#p#o# #n#o#n# #h#o# #a#v#u#t#o# #l#'#o#n#o#r#e# #d#i# #c#o#m#b#a#t#t#e#r#e# #c#o#n#t#r#o# #d#i# #l#u#i# ### #r#i#p#r#e#s#e# #d#e#c#i#s#o# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# ##/#b#r###  
### #t#u#t#t#i# #i# #d#e#t#t#a#g#l#i# #m#i# #s#o#n#o# #s#t#a#t#i# #p#e#r#p#e#t#r#a#t#i# #g#r#a#z#i#e# #a#l# #r#a#p#p#o#r#t#o# #l#a#s#c#i#a#t#o# #d#a# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #K#i#s#u#k#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
#I#l# #s#u#o# #p#o#t#e#r#e# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l#e# #c#o#n#s#i#s#t#e#v#a# #n#e#l#l#a# #L#e#t#h#a#l# #D#o#s#e#,# #l#a# #D#o#s#e# #l#e#t#a#l#e#.# #E#s#s#o# #g#l#i# #p#e#r#m#e#t#t#e#v#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#d#i# #a#u#m#e#n#t#a#r#e# #u#n#a# #d#e#t#e#r#m#i#n#a#t#a# #s#o#s#t#a#n#z#a# #a#l#l#'#i#n#t#e#r#n#o# #d#e#l# #c#o#r#p#o# #d#e#l#l#'#a#v#v#e#r#s#a#r#i#o#,# #f#i#n#o# #a# #c#a#u#s#a#r#n#e##/#b#r## #l#a# #m#o#r#t#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #U#n# #p#o#t#e#r#e# #p#e#r#i#c#o#l#o#s#o# #n#o#n# #v#'# # #d#u#b#b#i#o#,# #m#a# #p#e#r#c#h# # #a#v#e#t#e# #p#a#r#l#a#t#o# #a#l# #p#a#s#s#a#t#o# #?# ### #e#s#o#r#d# # #u#n##/#b#r## #m#e#m#b#r#o# #p#i# # #a#n#z#i#a#n#o# #a#l#l#a# #s#u#a# #d#e#s#t#r#a#.##/#b#r###  
### #S#e#m#p#r#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d#o# #i#l# #r#a#p#p#o#r#t#o#,# #c#o#n# #l#'#u#c#c#i#s#i#o#n#e# #d#i# #Y#h#w#a#c#h# #d#a# #p#a#r#t#e# #d#i# #K#u#r#o#s#a#k#i# #I#c#h#i#g#o# #e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#G#i#n#j#o#u# #K#u#g#o#,# #t#u#t#t#e# #l#e# #a#b#i#l#i#t# # #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #s#a#r#e#b#b#e#r#o# #s#c#o#m#p#a#r#s#e#.# #D#i# #c#o#n#s#e#g#u#e#n#z#a# #i#l# #S#i#g#n#o#r# #L#e# # ##/#b#r## #V#a#a#r# #s#a#r#e#b#b#e# #a#l# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o# #a#t#t#u#a#l#e# #u#n#a# #s#e#m#p#l#i#c#e# ## #a#n#i#m#a# ## .# ####/#b#r###  
#I#l# #b#r#u#s#i#o# #s#i# #f#e#c#e# #p#i# # #a#n#i#m#a#t#o# #f#i#n# #q#u#a#n#d#o# #u#n#a# #v#o#c#e# #r#o#c#a# #s#i# #e#l#e#v# # #s#o#p#r#a# #l#e# #a#l#t#r#e#.# ##/#b#r## ##  
### #S#e# #c#o#n# #q#u#e#s#t#e# #t#e#o#r#i#e# #d#i# #d#u#b#b#i#a# #v#e#r#i#d#i#c#i#t# # #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #c#e#r#c#a#v#a# #d#'#i#n#s#i#n#u#a#r#e# #i#n# #n#o#i# #l#a# #p#i#e#t# #,# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#s#i# # # #s#b#a#g#l#i#a#t#o# #d#i# #g#r#o#s#s#o# #!# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #!# #P#u#r#e# #l#e#i# #h#a# #a#v#u#t#o# #m#o#d#o# #d#i# #v#i#s#i#o#n#a#r#e# #i#l# #r#e#s#o#c#o#n#t#o# # ##/#b#r##d#i# #I#c#h#i#b#e#i# #H#y#o#s#u#b#e# #!# ### ##/#b#r## ##  
### #& #C#e#r#t#a#m#e#n#t#e#,# #l## h#o# #l#e#t#t#o# #c#o#n# #m#o#l#t#a# #a#t#t#e#n#z#i#o#n#e#.# ### ##/#b#r## ##  
### #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #f#a#c#e#v#a# #p#a#r#t#e# #d#e#l#l#a# #S#c#h#u#t#z#s#t#a#f#f#e#l# #!# #L#a# #G#u#a#r#d#i#a# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l#e# #d#i# #Y#h#w#a#c#h# #!# #E#d# # # ##/#b#r## #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#a#b#i#l#e# #d#e#l#l#a# #m#o#r#t#e# #d#i# #O#e#t#s#u# #N#i#m#a#i#y#a#,# #S#e#n#j#u#m#a#r#u# #S#h#u#t#a#r#a# #e# #K#i#r#i#o# #H#i#k#i#f#u#n#e# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
## #B#e#h# #i#o# #m#i# #l#i#m#i#t#a#i# #a# #i#n#d#e#b#o#l#i#r#l#i# #& ## #p#e#n#s# # #A#s#k#i#n# #i#r#o#n#i#c#o# ## #& #f#u#r#o#n#o# #L#i#l#l#e# #e# #G#e#r#a#r#d# #a# ##/#b#r## #d#a#r#g#l#i# #i#l# #c#o#l#p#o# #d#i# #g#r#a#z#i#a# #e# #a# #d#i#s#t#r#u#g#g#e#r#n#e# #i# #c#o#r#p#i# #& #m#a# #d#u#b#i#t#o# #a#b#b#i#a# #u#n#a# #q#u#a#l#c#h#e# # ##/#b#r## #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#z#a# #p#e#r# #q#u#e#s#t#i# #i#d#i#o#t#i# #& ## ##/#b#r###  
### #N#e# #s#o#n#o# #c#o#n#s#a#p#e#v#o#l#e# #& #e# #l#o# #t#r#o#v#o# #i#n#f#l#u#e#n#t#e# #a#i# #f#i#n#i# #d#e#l# #s#u#o# ## #s#t#a#t#o# ## #a#t#t#u#a#l#e#.# #D#u#r#a#n#t#e# ##/#b#r###  
#q#u#e#s#t#e# #d#u#e# #s#e#t#t#i#m#a#n#e# #d#i# #p#r#i#g#i#o#n#i#a#,# #i#l# #S#i#g#n#o#r# #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #n#o#n# #h#a# #m#a#i# #t#e#n#t#a#t#o# #l#a# #f#u#g#a# #o# #a#v#u#t#o# ##/#b#r## #a#t#t#e#g#g#i#a#m#e#n#t#i# #o#s#t#i#l#i#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #C#o#s#t#u#i# # # #u#n# #n#o#s#t#r#o# #n#e#m#i#c#o# #!# #M#e#r#i#t#a# #d#i# #e#s#s#e#r#e# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a#t#o# #!# #E# #v#i# #d#i#r# # #u#n#a# #c#o#s#a# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #!##/#b#r## ##  
#L#a# #v#o#s#t#r#a# #r#e#t#i#c#e#n#z#a# #g#e#t#t#a# #f#a#n#g#o# #s#u# #q#u#a#n#t#i# #s#i# #s#o#n#o# #s#a#c#r#i#f#i#c#a#t#i# #i#n# #d#i#f#e#s#a# #d#e#l# #n#o#s#t#r#o# #m#o#n#d#o# #!##/#b#r## # #O# #m#e#g#l#i#o# #& #d#e#l#l#'#e#q#u#i#l#i#b#r#i#o# #d#e#i# #m#o#n#d#i# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
#N#u#m#e#r#o#s#i# #v#o#c#i# #s#i# #l#e#v#a#r#o#n#o# #u#n#a#n#i#m#i# #e# #a# #n#u#l#l#a# #v#a#l#s#e#r#o# #i# #t#e#n#t#a#t#i#v#i# #d#i# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #d#i# #r#i#p#o#r#t#a#r#e# ##/#b#r## #l#a# #c#a#l#m#a#.# #A#s#k#i#n# #n#o#n# #p#r#o#v# # #n#e#m#m#e#n#o# #a# #r#e#p#l#i#c#a#r#e#,# #a#v#r#e#b#b#e# #s#o#l#t#a#n#t#o# #s#p#r#e#c#a#t#o# #f#i#a#t#o# #c#o#n# ##/#b#r## #q#u#e#l#l#a# #m#a#s#s#a# #d#i# #i#p#o#c#r#i#t#i#,# #i#l# #c#u#i# #s#o#t#t#i#l#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#s#e# #n#e#i# #s#u#o#i# #c#o#n#f#r#o#n#t#i# #e#r#a# #d#e#t#t#a#t#o# #d#a#l#l#a# #p#u#r#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#f#o#r#m#a#l#i#t# #.# #L#a# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#e# #e#r#a# #g#i# # #s#t#a#t#a# #p#r#e#s#a#,# #i#l# #s#o#l#o# #f#a#t#t#o# #d#'#e#s#s#e#r#e# #v#i#v#o# #r#a#p#p#r#e#s#e#n#t#a#v#a# #u#n# ##/#b#r## #m#o#t#i#v#o# #p#i# # #c#h#e# #v#a#l#i#d#o# #p#e#r# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a#r#l#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
## #F#i#n#i#r# # #u#c#c#i#s#o# #d#a# #s#q#u#a#l#i# #d#e#s#i#d#e#r#o#s#i# #d#i# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a# #& #o# #d#o#v#r#e#i# #c#h#i#a#m#a#r#l#a# #v#e#n#d#e#t#t#a# #?# ## #p#e#n#s# # ##/#b#r## #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #m#e#n#t#r#e# #l#a# #m#a#n#o# #d#i# #S#h#u#n#u#i# #s#i# #p#o#s#a#v#a# #s#o#p#r#a# #l#a# #s#p#a#l#l#a#.##/#b#r###  
### #M#i# #d#i#s#p#i#a#c#e#,# #h#o# #f#a#t#t#o# #i#l# #p#o#s#s#i#b#i#l#e# ### #s#u#s#s#u#r#r# # #r#a#m#m#a#r#i#c#a#t#o#.##/#b#r###  
### #& #N#o#n# #v#i# #c#o#n#o#s#c#o# #b#e#n#e# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e#,# #m#a# #i#m#m#a#g#i#n#o# #l#e# #v#o#s#t#r#e# #b#e#l#l#e# #p#a#r#o#l#e# #n#o#n# #s#i#a#n#o# ##/#b#r## #s#t#a#t#e# #d#e#t#t#a#t#e# #d#a# #u#n# #s#e#n#s#o# #d#i# #p#i#e#t# #.# # ####/#b#r###  
### #& #A# #v#o#l#t#e# #m#i# #r#i#s#u#l#t#a# #d#i#f#f#i#c#i#l#e# #d#i#g#e#r#i#r#e# #c#e#r#t#e# #t#i#p#o#l#o#g#i#e# #d#i# ## #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a# ## .# #A# #t#u#t#t#i# #d#o#v#r#e#b#b#e# ##/#b#r## #e#s#s#e#r#e# #c#o#n#c#e#s#s#a# #u#n#a# #s#e#c#o#n#d#a# #o#p#p#o#r#t#u#n#i#t# #.# ####/#b#r###  
### #A#h# #& #c#o#m#e# #d#i#t#e# #v#o#i# #l#a# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a# #p#o#s#s#i#e#d#e# #n#u#m#e#r#o#s#i# #v#o#l#t#i#.# #S#a#p#e#t#e#,# #c#r#e#d#o# #s#i#a# #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #e#s#s#a# ##/#b#r## #a# #f#r#e#n#a#r#e# #q#u#e#s#t#i# #b#u#r#o#c#r#a#t#i# #d#a#l# #l#i#n#c#i#a#r#m#i# #c#o#m#e# #b#e#s#t#i#e# #q#u#i#,# #s#e#d#u#t#a# #s#t#a#n#t#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #O#h# #.#.#.# #!# #P#u#r# #b#e#n#d#a#t#o# #r#i#s#u#l#t#i# #m#o#l#t#o# #a#t#t#e#n#t#o# #.#.#.# ####/#b#r###  
#A#l#l#'#i#m#p#r#o#v#v#i#s#o# #l#a# #v#o#c#e# #a#n#o#n#i#m#a# #r#i#s#u#o#n# # #s#i#m#i#l#e# #a# #u#n# #t#u#o#n#o# #f#a#c#e#n#d#o# #s#c#e#n#d#e#r#e# #i#l# #s#i#l#e#n#z#i#o#.##/#b#r###  
### #I#l# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#o# #h#a# #d#e#c#i#s#o#:# #c#o#n# #q#u#a#r#a#n#t#u#n#o# #v#o#t#i# #a# #f#a#v#o#r#e# #e# #c#i#n#q#u#e# #c#o#n#t#r#a#r#i#,# #l#a# #C#a#m#e#r#a# #a#p#p#r#o#v#a##/#b#r## ##  
#l#a# #c#o#n#d#a#n#n#a# #a# #m#o#r#t#e# #n#e#i# #c#o#n#f#r#o#n#t#i# #d#i# #A#s#k#i#n# #N#a#k#k# #L#e# #V#a#a#r#.# #I#l# #g#i#o#r#n#o# # # #p#r#e#f#i#s#s#a#-# ####/#b#r###  
### #O#h# #o#h# #!# #C#o#m#e# #s#i#a#m#o# #p#r#e#c#i#p#i#t#o#s#i# #S#i#g#n#o#r#i# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#N#o#n#o#s#t#a#n#t#e# #f#o#s#s#e# #b#e#n#d#a#t#o# #e# #c#o#l# #f#i#a#t#o# #d#e#l#l#e# #n#a#g#i#n#a#t#a#*# #a# #p#o#c#h#i# #c#e#n#t#i#m#e#t#r#i# # #d#a#l# #c#o#l#l#o#,# #A#s#k#i#n# ##/#b#r## ##  
#v#o#l#s#e# #i#l# #c#a#p#o#,# #s#t#u#p#i#t#o# #e# #m#e#r#a#v#i#g#l#i#a#t#o#.# #F#r#a# #i# #m#e#m#b#r#i# #d#e#i# #4#6# #p#e#r# #,# #l#'#a#r#r#i#v#o# #d#e#l# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #d#e#l#l#a# ##/#b#r## #D#o#d#i#c#e#s#i#m#a# #C#o#m#p#a#g#n#i#a# #d#e#s#t# # #s#c#o#n#c#e#r#t#o# #e# #i#r#r#i#t#a#z#i#o#n#e#.##/#b#r## ##  
### #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# #!# #C#o#n# #q#u#a#l#e# #s#f#r#o#n#t#a#t#e#z#z#a# #o#s#a#t#e# #i#n#t#e#r#r#o#m#p#e#r#c#i# #?#!#?# ####/#b#r###  
### # #B#e#h# #.#.#.# #i#n# #e#f#f#e#t#t#i# #n#e#s#s#u#n#o# #s#i# # # #p#r#e#o#c#c#u#p#a#t#o# #d#'#i#n#v#i#t#a#r#m#i# #!# ### #r#i#s#p#o#s#e# #l#'#u#o#m#o# #c#o#l# #s#o#l#i#t#o# #t#o#n#o# ##/#b#r## ##  
#s#c#a#n#z#o#n#a#t#o# ### #A#l#m#e#n#o# #i#l# #r#e#g#o#l#a#m#e#n#t#o# #p#e#r# #i#m#b#u#c#a#r#m#i# #a#l#l#e# #f#e#s#t#e# #l#'#h#o# #r#i#s#p#e#t#t#a#t#o#.# #S#c#h#e#r#z#i# #a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#p#a#r#t#e# #v#o#g#l#i#a#t#e# #p#e#r#d#o#n#a#r#e# #l#'#i#n#t#e#r#r#u#z#i#o#n#e#,# #m#a# #s#o#n#o# #q#u#i# #p#e#r# #s#o#t#t#o#l#i#n#e#a#r#e# #i#l# #t#e#r#r#i#b#i#l#e# #e#r#r#o#r#e# #c#h#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#c#o#m#m#e#t#t#e#r#e#s#t#e# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a#n#d#o# #i#l# #q#u#i# #p#r#e#s#e#n#t#e# #Q#u#i#n#c#y#,# #o# #m#e#g#l#i#o# #E#x#-#Q#u#i#n#c#y#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #!# #R#i#c#e#v#e#r# # #u#n#a# #s#a#n#z#i#o#n#e# #p#e#r# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #o#l#t#r#a#g#g#i#o# #!# #C#o#m#u#n#q#u#e# #.#.#.# #s#o#l#t#a#n#t#o# #s#e# #i#l# ##/#b#r## #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #S#u#p#r#e#m#o# #l#e# #d#a#r# # #i#l# #p#e#r#m#e#s#s#o#,# #l#e# #c#o#n#c#e#d#e#r#e#m#o# #i#l# #d#i#r#i#t#t#o# #d#i# #p#a#r#o#l#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #& #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# ### #f#e#c#e# #e#c#o# #l#o# #s#c#i#e#n#z#i#a#t#o#.##/#b#r###  
### #A#d#e#s#s#o# #c#i# #s#a#r# # #d#a# #d#i#v#e#r#t#i#r#s#i# #& ### #b#i#s#b#i#g#l#i#o# #d#i#v#e#r#t#i#t#o# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #p#r#i#m#a# #d#i# #r#i#m#e#t#t#e#r#s#i# #i#n# #p#i#e#d#i# ##/#b#r###  
### # #& #i#l# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #D#o#d#i#c#e#s#i#m#a#,# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i#,# #h#a# #i#l# #p#e#r#m#e#s#s#o# #d#i# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#a#r#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#N#e#l# #b#u#i#o# #A#s#k#i#n# #u#d# # #e#s#c#l#a#m#a#z#i#o#n#i# #d#i# #s#t#u#p#o#r#e# #q#u#a# #e# #l# #.# #F#o#r#s#e# #i#l# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#o#,# #f#i#d#u#c#i#o#s#o# #d#e#l#l#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#l#e#a#l#t# # #d#i# #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #v#e#r#s#o# #l#e# #r#e#g#o#l#e#,# #s#p#e#r#a#v#a# #i#n# #u#n# #d#i#v#i#e#t#o#.# #C#h#i#s#s# # #s#e# #l#e# #s#a#n#z#i#o#n#i# #s#a#r#e#b#b#e#r#o##/#b#r## # ##  
#s#c#a#t#t#a#t#e# #a#n#c#h#e# #p#e#r# #l#u#i# #& #o#r#a# #p#e#r# # #n#o#n# #a#v#e#v#a# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#z#a#,# #p#e#r#c#h# # #t#u#t#t#a# #l#a# #s#u#a# #a#t#t#e#n#z#i#o#n#e# #s#i# ##/#b#r## ##  
#f#o#c#a#l#i#z#z# # #s#u#l# #n#u#o#v#o# #a#r#r#i#v#a#t#o#.##/#b#r###  
## #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# # # #c#o#m#e# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a#,# #q#u#a#l#i# #c#a#r#t#e# #g#i#o#c#h#e#r# # #p#e#r# #m#a#n#d#a#r#e# #a#l#l#'#a#r#i#a# #l#a# #l#o#r#o# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#e# #?# ## #/#b#r###  
### #L#a# #r#i#n#g#r#a#z#i#o# #p#e#r# #a#v#e#r#m#i# #c#o#n#c#e#s#s#o# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #p#r#i#v#i#l#e#g#i#o# ### #d#i#s#s#e# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #a#v#v#i#c#i#n#a#n#d#o#s#i# ##/#b#r###  
### #m#o#l#t#o# #b#e#n#e# #S#i#g#n#o#r#i# #!# #A#n#c#h#'#i#o# #h#o# #l#e#t#t#o# #i#l# #r#a#p#p#o#r#t#o# #d#i# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a#,# #a#t#t#u#a#l#e# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #d#e#l#l## O#t#t#a#v#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#C#o#m#p#a#g#n#i#a# #,# #e#d# #e#s#s#o# #c#o#r#r#i#s#p#o#n#d#e# #a#l#l#a# #p#u#r#a# #v#e#r#i#t# #.# #D#o#p#o# #l#a# #m#o#r#t#e# #d#i# #Y#h#w#a#c#h#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #N#a#k#k# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#L#e# #V#a#a#r# # # #d#i#v#e#n#t#a#t#o# #u#n#a# #s#e#m#p#l#i#c#e# #a#n#i#m#a#.# #M#a# #c#h#i# #s#o#n#o# #i#o# #p#e#r# #i#m#p#e#d#i#r#v#i# #d#i# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a#r#l#o# #s#u#l#l#a# ##/#b#r## #p#u#b#b#l#i#c#a# #p#i#a#z#z#a#,# #d#a#v#a#n#t#i# #a# #u#n#a# #f#o#l#l#a# #d#e#s#i#d#e#r#o#s#a# #d#i# #s#a#n#g#u#e# #?# #N#e#s#s#u#n#o# #o#v#v#i#a#m#e#n#t#e#,# #m#a# #c#o#m#e# ##/#b#r## # #r#i#p#e#t#o# #l#a# #v#o#s#t#r#a# #s#a#r#e#b#b#e# #u#n#a# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#e# #a#l#q#u#a#n#t#o# #a#z#z#a#r#d#a#t#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #R#i#s#p#a#r#m#i#a#c#i# #i# #g#i#r#i# #d#i# #p#a#r#o#l#e# #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# #!# #A#r#r#i#v#a# #a#l# #p#u#n#t#o# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #L#a# #g#u#e#r#r#a# # # #f#i#n#i#t#a# #!# #I#l# #n#e#m#i#c#o# #a#n#n#i#e#n#t#a#t#o# #!# # # #t#e#m#p#o# #d#'#i#n#a#u#g#u#r#a#r#e# #u#n#'#e#r#a# #d#i# #p#a#c#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #N#e#s#s#u#n#a# #f#r#a#s#e# #s#a#r#e#b#b#e# #p#o#t#u#t#a# #s#u#o#n#a#r#e# #p#i# # #a#r#r#o#g#a#n#t#e# #!# #S#e# #l#e# #p#o#s#i#z#i#o#n#i# #f#o#s#s#e#r#o# #i#n#v#e#r#t#i#t#e# ##/#b#r###  
# #i# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #f#a#r#e#b#b#e#r#o# #l#o# #s#t#e#s#s#o# #c#o#n# #n#o#i# #?#!#?# #C#r#e#d#o# #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #d#i# #n#o# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #N#o#i# #n#o#n# #s#i#a#m#o# #i# #Q#u#i#n#c#y#,# #c#a#r#i# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#e#r#i# #!# ### #g#r#i#d# # #l#o# #s#c#i#e#n#z#i#a#t#o# ### #N#o#i# #d#o#b#b#i#a#m#o# ##/#b#r## #d#i#m#o#s#t#r#a#r#c#i# #s#u#p#e#r#i#o#r#i# #!# #E# #u#n# #a#t#t#o# #d#i# #c#l#e#m#e#n#z#a# # # #l#a# #s#c#e#l#t#a# #p#i# # #g#i#u#s#t#a# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#L#a# #p#a#r#o#l#a# ##i## #s#u#p#e#r#i#o#r#e##/#i## #f#u# #c#o#m#e# #l#a# #l#u#c#e# #p#e#r# #g#l#i# #i#n#s#e#t#t#i# #;# #q#u#a#s#i# #t#u#t#t#i# #i# #4#6# #s#i# #f#e#c#e#r#o# #s#u#b#i#t#o# #c#a#l#m#i# #e# ##/#b#r## #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#,# #c#o#m#e# #f#a#l#e#n#e# #c#a#d#d#e#r#o# #n#e#l#l#a# #r#a#g#n#a#t#e#l#a# #d#i# #M#a#y#u#r#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #S#t#a#i# #s#u#g#g#e#r#e#n#d#o# #d#i# #r#i#s#p#a#r#m#i#a#r#l#o# #& #i#n# #o#g#n#i# #c#a#s#o# #r#i#m#a#n#g#o#n#o# #p#e#s#a#n#t#i# #a#c#c#u#s#e# #s#u# #d#i# #l#u#i# #:##/#b#r## ##  
#l#'#u#c#c#i#s#i#o#n#e# #d#i# #m#o#l#t#i# #S#h#i#n#i#g#a#m#i#,# #t#r#a# #c#u#i# #t#r#e# #d#e#i# #c#i#n#q#u#e# #m#e#m#b#r#i# #d#e#l#l#a# #G#u#a#r#d#i#a# #R#e#a#l#e#,# #e# #l#a# ##/#b#r### #p#r#e#s#u#n#t#a# ## #p#e#r#i#c#o#l#o#s#i#t# #.# ####/#b#r###  
## #L#e# #f#a#l#e#n#e# #s#o#n#o# #n#e#l#l#a# #t#e#l#a# #& #m#a# #s#i# #d#i#m#e#n#a#n#o# #a#n#c#o#r#a#.# ## ##/#b#r###  
### ## #S#e# #n#o#n# #v#e#d#o# #n#o#n# #c#r#e#d#o# ## #!# #E#b#b#e#n#e# #p#o#s#s#i#e#d#o# #l#e# #p#r#o#v#e# #c#h#e# #l#o# #s#c#a#g#i#o#n#e#r#a#n#n#o# #d#a# #o#g#n#i##  
##/#b#r## #a#c#c#u#s#a#.# #C#o#n#t#r#o# #l#a# #p#r#i#m#a# #c#h#i#a#m#o# #u#n# #t#e#s#t#i#m#o#n#e# #!# #V#i#e#n#i# #a#v#a#n#t#i# #S#h#i#h#o#i#n# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#I#n# #u#n# #m#o#t#o# #d#i# #s#o#r#p#r#e#s#a# #A#s#k#i#n# #s#i# #v#o#l#t# # #u#n#a# #s#e#c#o#n#d#a# #v#o#l#t#a#,# #d#e#s#i#d#e#r#o#s#o# #d#i# #r#i#v#e#d#e#r#e# #l#a# #D#e#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#L#a#m#p#o#,# #l#'#e#r#e#d#e# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l#e# #d#i# #u#n#a# #d#e#l#l#e# #Q#u#a#t#t#r#o# #N#o#b#i#l#i# #F#a#m#i#g#l#i#e# #d#e#l# #S#e#i#r#e#i#t#e#i#.# #N#o#n# #e#r#a#n#o# ##/#b#r## ##  
#s#t#a#t#e# #p#o#c#h#e# #l#e# #v#o#l#t#e# #i#n# #c#u#i#,# #p#r#i#g#i#o#n#i#e#r#o# #d#e#n#t#r#o# #l#a# #c#e#l#l#a# #u#m#i#d#a# #e# #b#u#i#a# #n#e#l# #M#u#k#e#n#,# #a#v#e#v#a# ##/#b#r## #s#p#e#r#a#t#o# #d#i# #r#i#c#e#v#e#r#e# #u#n#a# #s#u#a# #v#i#s#i#t#a#.# #E# #o#r#a#,# #n#o#n#o#s#t#a#n#t#e# #s#i# #t#r#o#v#a#s#s#e#r#o# #v#i#c#i#n#i#,# #n#o#n# #g#l#i# #e#r#a# ##/#b#r## # #c#o#n#c#e#s#s#o# #v#e#d#e#r#l#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
#I#n#c#r#o#c#i#a#n#d#o#n#e# #l#o# #s#g#u#a#r#d#o# #f#o#r#s#e# #a#v#r#e#b#b#e# #c#o#m#p#r#e#s#o# #i#l# #m#o#t#i#v#o# #d#i# #q#u#e#l#l#'#i#n#a#s#p#e#t#t#a#t#a# #v#e#n#u#t#a#,##/#b#r## ##  
#p#e#r#c#h# # #s#e# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #s#t#a#v#a# #c#e#r#c#a#n#d#o# #d#i# #s#a#l#v#a#r#l#o# #p#e#r# #q#u#a#l#c#h#e# #m#e#r#a# #u#t#i#l#i#t# #,# #c#o#n# #l#e#i# #i#l# #d#i#s#c#o#r#s#o# ##/#b#r## #e#r#a# #b#e#n# #d#i#v#e#r#s#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
#N#e#l# #t#o#t#a#l#e# #s#i#l#e#n#z#i#o#,# #i# #p#a#s#s#i# #d#i# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #r#i#s#u#o#n#a#r#o#n#o# #v#i#a# #v#i#a# #p#i# # #f#o#r#t#i#.# #A#g#u#z#z#a#n#d#o# #l#e# #o#r#e#c#c#h#i#e##/#b#r## #c#a#p# # #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#v#a# #u#n# #p#a#i#o# #d#i# #z#o#r#i#*# #& #s#t#r#a#n#o# #c#o#n#s#i#d#e#r#a#t#o# #i#l# #s#o#g#g#e#t#t#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #O#o#h#h# #o#h#h#h# #!# #T#i# #s#t#a#i# #p#e#r#d#e#n#d#o# #u#n#o# #s#p#e#t#t#a#c#o#l#o# #n#i#e#n#t#e# #m#a#l#e# #!# ### #d#i#s#s#e# #S#h#u#n#u#i# #n#u#o#v#a#m#e#n#t#e# ##/#b#r## #v#i#c#i#n#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #& #C#h#e# #i#n#t#e#n#d#i# #d#i#r#e# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #N#o#n# #c#a#p#i#t#a# #t#u#t#t#i# #i# #g#i#o#r#n#i# #d#i# #p#o#t#e#r# #a#m#m#i#r#a#r#e# #S#h#i#h#o#i#n# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #i#n# #a#b#i#t#i# ## #f#e#m#m#i#n#i#l#i# ## .# ##/#b#r## ##  
#D#a#l#l#a# #f#a#t#t#u#r#a# #s#i# #d#i#r#e#b#b#e# #u#n#o# #d#e#i# #m#i#g#l#i#o#r#i# #k#i#m#o#n#o#*# #d#e#l# #C#a#s#a#t#o#.# #L#'#a#v#r# # #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#t#o# #c#o#s# # #d#a# #f#a#r# # ##/#b#r## #c#o#l#p#o# #s#u#i# #4#6#.# ####/#b#r###  
#P#e#r# #c#o#l#p#a# #d#e#l#l#a# #f#r#a#s#e# #l#a# #c#u#r#i#o#s#i#t# # #c#r#e#b#b#e# #f#o#r#t#e#,# #c#o#s# # #c#o#m#e# #i#l# #r#a#m#m#a#r#i#c#o# #p#e#r# #e#s#s#e#r#e# #p#r#e#c#l#u#s#o# #d#a# ##/#b#r###  
#t#a#l#e# #v#i#s#i#o#n#e#.# #S#g#r#a#n# # #g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #m#e#r#a#v#i#g#l#i#a#n#d#o#s#i# #d#i# #s#e# #s#t#e#s#s#o#.# #P#o#s#s#i#b#i#l#e# #c#h#e# #i#n# #u#n#a# #s#i#t#u#a#z#i#o#n#e# #d#e#l# ##/#b#r## ##  
#g#e#n#e#r#e#,# #d#o#v#e# #p#e#r# #l#'#e#n#n#e#s#i#m#a# #v#o#l#t#a# #a#l#t#r#i# #s#t#a#v#a#n#o# #d#e#c#i#d#e#n#d#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #s#u#a# #v#i#t#a#,# #s#i# #l#a#s#c#i#a#s#s#e# #a#n#d#a#r#e# ##/#b#r## #a# #s#e#n#s#a#z#i#o#n#i# #c#o#s# # #f#u#t#i#l#i# #?# ##/#b#r###  
## # # #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #v#e#r#o# #& #n#o#n# #r#i#e#s#c#o# #m#a#i# #a# #p#e#n#s#a#r#e# #a# #m#e# #s#t#e#s#s#o# #& ## #/#b#r###  
### #S#h#i#h#o#i#n# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i#,# #s#e#i# #v#e#n#u#t#a# #a# #p#o#r#t#a#r#c#i# #u#n#'#i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#e# #t#e#s#t#i#m#o#n#i#a#n#z#a#.# #S#e#n#t#i#a#m#o#l#a# #d#u#n#q#u#e# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
#L#a# #f#r#a#s#e# #d#i# #u#n# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#e#r#e# #l#o# #r#i#p#o#r#t# # #a#l#l#a# #r#e#a#l#t# #.# #A#l#l#e# #s#u#e# #s#p#a#l#l#e# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #s#i# #s#c#h#i#a#r# # #l#a# #v#o#c#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #S#i#g#n#o#r#i# #& #q#u#e#l#l#e# #c#h#e# #v#i# #e#s#p#o#r#r# # #s#o#n#o# #l#e# #p#a#r#o#l#e# #p#r#o#n#u#n#c#i#a#t#e# #d#a#l#l#o# #s#t#e#s#s#o# #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #d#o#p#o# ##/#b#r## #e#s#s#e#r#e# #s#t#a#t#o# #i#m#m#o#b#i#l#i#z#z#a#t#o# #d#a#l# #B#a#n#k#a#i# #d#i# #K#i#s#u#k#e# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
#C#i# #f#u# #u#n#a# #p#a#u#s#a# #e# #g#l#i# #u#o#m#i#n#i# #c#o#m#i#n#c#i#a#r#o#n#o# #a# #d#i#s#c#u#t#e#r#e# #a# #b#a#s#s#a# #v#o#c#e#.# #P#a#s#s# # #c#i#r#c#a# #u#n# #m#i#n#u#t#o#,##/#b#r## #p#o#i# #u#n# #g#i#o#v#a#n#e# #m#e#m#b#r#o# #r#i#p#r#e#s#e# #l#a# #d#i#s#c#u#s#s#i#o#n#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### # # #c#e#r#t#a# #d#'#a#v#e#r# #u#d#i#t#o# #b#e#n#e# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #H#o# #a#p#p#e#n#a# #i#n#i#z#i#a#t#o# #e# #g#i# # #d#i#v#e#n#t#a#t#e# #d#u#b#b#i#o#s#i# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #C#i# #c#h#i#e#d#i#a#m#o# #s#o#l#t#a#n#t#o# #p#e#r#c#h# # #i#l# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #G#e#n#e#r#a#l#e# #e# #i#l# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# #n#o#n# #n#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#a#b#b#i#a#n#o# #f#a#t#t#o# #m#e#n#z#i#o#n#e#,# #p#u#r# #a#v#e#n#d#o# #l#e#t#t#o# #i#l# #r#a#p#p#o#r#t#o# #d#i# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #& ####/#b#r###  
### #K#i#s#u#k#e# #s#i# # # #l#i#m#i#t#a#t#o# #a#d# #e#l#e#n#c#a#r#e# #l#e# #n#o#z#i#o#n#i# #t#e#c#n#i#c#h#e#.# #D#o#p#o# #a#v#e#r#l#o# #i#m#m#o#b#i#l#i#z#z#a#t#o# #e# #a#v#e#r# ##/#b#r## ##  
#r#i#c#e#v#u#t#o# #l#e# #p#r#i#m#e# #c#u#r#e# #d#a#l#l#'#A#r#r#a#c#a#n# #N#e#l#i#e#l# #T#u# #O#d#e#r#s#c#h#v#a#n#k#,# #s#i# #d#i#r#e#s#s#e# #a#l# #P#a#l#a#z#z#o# #d#e#l# #R#e#i#o#,# ##/#b#r###  
#l#a#s#c#i#a#n#d#o# #m#e# # #d#i# #g#u#a#r#d#i#a#.# #P#r#i#m#a# #d#'#a#n#d#a#r#e# #m#i# #s#p#i#e#g# # #i#l# #m#o#t#i#v#o# #p#e#r# #c#u#i# #d#o#v#e#v#a# #r#i#m#a#n#e#r#e# #v#i#v#o# #:# ##/#b#r###  
#l#'#u#c#c#i#s#i#o#n#e# #a#v#r#e#b#b#e# #s#o#l#t#a#n#t#o# #r#e#s#o# #p#i# # #f#o#r#t#e# #Y#h#w#a#c#h#.# #C#o#s# # #r#i#m#a#s#i# #l# #,# #i#n# #m#e#z#z#o# #a#l#l#e# # #m#a#c#e#r#i#e# #& ####/#b#r###  
#L#a# #d#o#n#n#a# #s#'#i#n#t#e#r#r#u#p#p#e# #c#o#m#e# #a# #v#o#l#e#r# #r#i#o#r#g#a#n#i#z#z#a#r#e# #i# #p#e#n#s#i#e#r#i#.# #I#n# #q#u#e#l# #b#r#e#v#e# #l#a#s#s#o# #d#i# #t#e#m#p#o# ##/#b#r## ##  
#A#s#k#i#n# #r#i#c#o#r#d# # #l#e# #l#u#n#g#h#e# #o#r#e# #p#a#s#s#a#t#e# #i#m#m#o#b#i#l#e# #d#o#p#o# #e#s#s#e#r#e# #r#i#n#a#t#o# #g#r#a#z#i#e# #a#l# #p#o#t#e#r#e# #d#i# # #H#a#s#s#h#e#i#n# ##/#b#r###  
#e# #a#l# #c#u#o#r#e# #r#a#t#t#o#p#p#a#t#o# #d#a# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #t#r#a#m#i#t#e# #i# #f#i#l#i# #d#i# #B#e#n#i#h#i#m#e#.# #F#i#l#i# #c#h#e# #p#o#i# #s#i# #e#r#a#n#o# #p#r#e#s#i# #l#a# #b#r#i#g#a# ##/#b#r## #d#i# #t#e#n#e#r#l#o# #b#e#n# #l#e#g#a#t#o# #c#o#m#e# #u#n# #s#a#l#a#m#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
## #D#i#v#e#r#t#e#n#t#e# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #& #i#l# #n#o#s#t#r#o# #s#e#c#o#n#d#o# #i#n#c#o#n#t#r#o# #s#e#m#b#r#a# #u#n#a# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#a#z#i#o#n#e# #d#e#l# #p#r#e#c#e#d#e#n#t#e# ## #/#b#r## #p#e#n#s# # #d#i#v#e#r#t#i#t#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #C#o#n#t#r#o#v#o#g#l#i#a# #c#o#m#i#n#c#i#a#i# #a# #d#i#a#l#o#g#a#r#c#i# #e# #a# #u#n# #c#e#r#t#o# #p#u#n#t#o# #e#g#l#i# #p#r#o#n#u#n#c#i# # #a#l#c#u#n#e# #f#r#a#s#i# ##/#b#r## ##  
#s#i#g#n#i#f#i#c#a#t#i#v#e# ### #r#i#p#r#e#s#e# #l#a# #D#e#a# #L#a#m#p#o# ### #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #h#a# #s#e#m#p#r#e# #o#d#i#a#t#o# #c#o#m#b#a#t#t#e#r#e#,# #p#r#o#v#a# ##/#b#r## #d#i#s#g#u#s#t#o# #a# #u#c#c#i#d#e#r#e#.# #A# #m#o#d#o# #s#u#o# #q#u#i#n#d#i# #s#'#o#p#p#o#s#e# #a# #Y#h#w#a#c#h# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #E# #s#e# #a#v#e#s#s#e# #p#r#o#n#u#n#c#i#a#t#o# #q#u#e#l#l#e# #f#r#a#s#i# #c#e#r#c#a#n#d#o# #d#'#i#m#p#i#e#t#o#s#i#r#l#a# #?#!#?# ####/#b#r###  
### #A#h# #!# #C#i# #v#u#o#l#e# #b#e#n# #a#l#t#r#o# #p#e#r# #i#n#c#u#t#e#r#m#i# #p#i#e#t# # #!# ### #r#i#s#p#o#s#e# #l#e#i# #d#e#c#i#s#a# ### #s#i# #d#i#c#e# #c#h#e# #l#a# #p#r#i#m#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#i#m#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#e# #s#i#a# #l#a# #p#i# # #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#e# #!# #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #M#i# # # #s#e#m#b#r#a#t#o# #t#u#t#t#o#,# #u#n# #e#c#c#e#n#t#r#i#c#o# #e# #i#r#r#i#t#a#n#t#e# ##/#b#r## #c#h#i#a#c#c#h#i#e#r#o#n#e# #& #m#a# #n#o#n# #u#n# #b#u#g#i#a#r#d#o# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#I#n#a#s#p#e#t#t#a#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #n#e#s#s#u#n#o# #o#s# # #r#e#p#l#i#c#a#r#e# #a#l#l#a# #d#e#t#e#r#m#i#n#a#z#i#o#n#e# #d#e#l#l#a# #d#o#n#n#a#,# #c#o#m#e# #i#n#e#b#e#t#i#t#i# # ##/#b#r## #d#a# #t#a#l#e# #s#i#c#u#r#e#z#z#a# #i# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#e#r#i# #c#i# #m#i#s#e#r#o# #u#n# #p#o#'# #p#r#i#m#a# #d#i# #t#o#r#n#a#r# #a# #d#i#s#c#u#t#e#r#e# #f#r#a# #l#o#r#o#.# ##/#b#r## #A#s#k#i#n# #d#a#l# #c#a#n#t#o# #s#u#o# #r#i#m#a#s#e# #p#a#r#e#c#c#h#i#o# #c#o#l#p#i#t#o#,# #n#o#n# #p#o#t#e#n#d#o# #f#a#r# #a# #m#e#n#o# #d#i# #r#i#c#o#r#d#a#r#e# #p#a#r#o#l#e# ##/#b#r## #c#h#e# #g#i# # #s#e#m#b#r#a#v#a#n#o# #l#o#n#t#a#n#e#,# #d#i#m#e#n#t#i#c#a#t#e#,# #i#n#u#t#i#l#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
## #Q#u#e#l#l#a# #& # # #s#t#a#t#a# #u#n#a# #d#e#l#l#e# #p#o#c#h#e# #v#o#l#t#e# #i#n# #c#u#i# #f#u#i# #s#i#n#c#e#r#o# #c#o#n# #l#a# #m#i#a# #c#o#s#c#i#e#n#z#a#.# ## #/#b#r###  
#R#i#c#o#r#d# # #.#.#.# #e# #l#a# #s#e#r#e#n#i#t# # #s#i# #f#e#c#e# #l#a#r#g#o# #i#n# #l#u#i#,# #m#a# #d#u#r# # #i#l# #t#e#m#p#o# #d#'#u#n# #r#e#s#p#i#r#o#,# #p#e#r#c#h# # #s#u#b#i#t#o# ##/#b#r## #r#i#s#e#n#t# # #s#c#o#r#r#e#r#e# #q#u#e#l#l#a# #s#g#r#a#d#e#v#o#l#e# #a#p#a#t#i#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #M#o#l#t#o# #b#e#n#e# #S#i#g#n#o#r#i#n#a# #S#h#i#h#o#i#n# ### #d#i#s#s#e# #u#n#o# #d#e#i# #m#e#m#b#r#i# #p#i# # #a#n#z#i#a#n#i# ### #p#r#e#n#d#e#r#e#m#o# # ##/#b#r###  
#i#n# #c#o#n#s#i#d#e#r#a#z#i#o#n#e# #l#a# #t#e#s#t#i#m#o#n#i#a#n#z#a#.# #O#r#a# #p#a#s#s#i#a#m#o# #a#l#l#a# #s#e#c#o#n#d#a# #a#c#c#u#s#a# #& #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o##/#b#r## #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# #q#u#a#l#i# #c#o#n#t#r#o#p#r#o#v#e# #a#v#e#t#e# #i#n# #m#e#r#i#t#o# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #I#l# #b#u#o#n#s#e#n#s#o# #n#o#n# #h#a# #a#b#b#a#n#d#o#n#a#t#o# #q#u#e#s#t#a# #s#a#l#a# #& #m#i# #f#a# #p#i#a#c#e#r#e#.# #O#r#a# #& #e#s#s#e#n#d#o# ##/#b#r## #P#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t#e# #d#e#l#l#'#I#s#t#i#t#u#t#o# #d#i# #R#i#c#e#r#c#a# #h#o# #b#i#s#o#g#n#o# #d#'#a#p#p#u#r#a#r#e# #i#o# #s#t#e#s#s#o# #l#a# #p#e#r#i#c#o#l#o#s#i#t# # ##/#b#r## #d#e#l#l#'#a#c#c#u#s#a#t#o#.# #P#r#o#p#o#n#g#o# #c#h#'#e#g#l#i# #v#e#n#g#a# #a#f#f#i#d#a#t#o# #a#l#l#a# #D#o#d#i#c#e#s#i#m#a# #p#e#r# #u#n# #p#e#r#i#o#d#o# #d#i# #s#e#i# ##/#b#r## #m#e#s#i# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #S#-#s#i# #r#e#n#d#e# #c#o#n#t#o# #d#e#l#l#'#a#s#s#u#r#d#i#t# # #d#e#l#l#e# #s#u#e# #p#a#r#o#l#e#,# #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# #?#!#?# ### #p#r#o#t#e#s#t# # #q#u#a#l#c#u#n#o##/#b#r## ##  
#n#e#l#l#e# #p#r#i#m#e# #f#i#l#e# ### #I#l# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #p#o#t#r#e#b#b#e# #c#e#r#c#a#r# #d#i# #f#u#g#g#i#r#e# #o# #& #p#e#g#g#i#o# #a#n#c#o#r#a# #u#c#c#i#d#e#r#e# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #S#i#g#n#o#r#i# #!#!#!# ### #u#r#l# # #M#a#y#u#r#i# #p#l#a#c#a#n#d#o# #l#e# #p#r#o#t#e#s#t#e# #c#r#e#s#c#e#n#t#i# ### #T#r#a# #s#e#i# #m#e#s#i# #r#i#c#e#v#e#r#e#t#e# #u#n# ##/#b#r## ##  
#r#a#p#p#o#r#t#o# #a#n#c#o#r#a# #p#i# # #d#e#t#t#a#g#l#i#a#t#o# #d#i# #q#u#e#l#l#o# #d#i# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #!# #U#n# #r#a#p#p#o#r#t#o# #d#o#v#e# #p#o#t#r# # #c#o#n#f#e#r#m#a#r#v#i# ##/#b#r## ##  
#s#e# #i#l# #S#i#g#n#o#r# #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #p#o#s#s#i#e#d#a# #a#n#c#o#r#a# #p#o#t#e#r#i# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #!# #N#e#l# #c#a#s#o#,# #i#n# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #l#a#s#s#o# #d#i# #t#e#m#p#o#,# ##/#b#r## #s#o#r#g#a#n#o# #i# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m#i# #d#a# #v#o#i# #e#s#p#r#e#s#s#i#,# #s#a#r#e#t#e# #l#i#b#e#r#i# #d#i# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a#r#l#o# #e# #s#e#c#o#n#d#o# #& ####/#b#r###  
### #& #E# #s#e#c#o#n#d#o# #c#o#s#a# #?#!#?# #D#i#c#c#i# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
#I#n# #u#n#a# #p#a#u#s#a# #a#d# #e#f#f#e#t#t#o#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #i#m#m#a#g#i#n# # #M#a#y#u#r#i# #s#o#r#r#i#d#e#r#e# #n#e#l#l#a# #s#o#l#i#t#a# #f#o#l#l#e# #m#a#n#i#e#r#a# ##/#b#r## #p#u#n#t#a#n#d#o# #s#p#r#e#z#z#a#n#t#e# #i#l# #d#i#t#o# #c#o#n#t#r#o# #i#l# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#o# #d#e#i# #4#6#.# #C#o#n#t#r#o# #i#l# #m#a#s#s#i#m#o# #o#r#g#a#n#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #S#o#u#l##/#b#r## #S#o#c#i#e#t#y#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #V#i# #d#o# #i#l# #p#e#r#m#e#s#s#o# #d#i# #r#i#g#e#t#t#a#r#m#i# #n#e#l#l#a# #T#a#n#a# #d#e#l# #V#e#r#m#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#D#a# #s#o#t#t#o# #l#a# #b#e#n#d#a# #l#'#e#x#-#S#t#e#r#n#r#i#t#t#e#r# #s#o#r#r#i#s#e# #c#o#m#p#i#a#c#i#u#t#o#.# ##/#b#r## ##  
#I#l# #r#a#g#n#o# #a#v#e#v#a# #a#p#p#e#n#a# #d#i#v#o#r#a#t#o# #t#u#t#t#e# #l#e# #f#a#l#e#n#e#.##/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###

##  
#R#i#a#s#s#a#p#o#r#a#r#e# #l#a# #l#u#c#e# #f#u# #i#n#s#i#e#m#e# #u#n# #s#o#l#l#i#e#v#o# #e# #u#n# #d#o#l#o#r#e#.# #S#e#r#r# # #g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #a#p#p#e#n#a# #i#n# #t#e#m#p#o# ##/#b#r## #p#e#r# #s#e#n#t#i#r#e# #i#l# #c#o#m#m#e#n#t#o# #s#a#r#c#a#s#t#i#c#o# #d#e#l# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #G#e#n#e#r#a#l#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #N#o#n# #s#m#e#t#t#i# #m#a#i# #d#i# #s#o#r#p#r#e#n#d#e#r#m#i# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #& #h#a#n#n#o# #a#b#b#o#c#c#a#t#o# #s#u#b#i#t#o# #a#l#l#'#a#m#o#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #C#o#n# #l#a# #l#o#r#o# #m#i#s#e#r#a# #i#n#t#e#l#l#i#g#e#n#z#a# # # #s#t#a#t#o# #f#a#c#i#l#e# #m#a#n#i#p#o#l#a#r#l#i# #!# ### #r#e#p#l#i#c# # #s#e#n#z#a# #p#e#l#i# #s#u#l#l#a# ##/#b#r## #l#i#n#g#u#a# #i#l# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #T#r#e#d#i#c#e#s#i#m#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #A#h# #!# #A#h# #!# #I#n# #e#f#f#e#t#t#i# #h#a#i# #r#a#g#i#o#n#e#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #A#l#l#o#r#a# #& #c#o#m#e# #t#i# #s#e#n#t#i# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #?#!#?# ####/#b#r###  
#A#s#k#i#n# #g#u#a#r#d# # #l#o# #s#c#i#e#n#z#i#a#t#o#.# #F#o#r#t#u#n#a#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #l#'#o#r#r#i#b#i#l#e# #v#e#s#t#i#t#o# #a# #f#o#r#m#a# #d#i# #g#i#r#a#s#o#l#e# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#t#o# ##/#b#r## ##  
#d#u#r#a#n#t#e# #l#a# #G#u#e#r#r#a# #e#r#a# #s#t#a#t#o# #s#o#s#t#i#t#u#i#t#o# #d#a# #u#n#a# #n#o#r#m#a#l#e# #d#i#v#i#s#a# #d#a# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o#,# #s#o#l#o# #l#a# #m#a#s#c#h#e#r#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#e#r#a# #r#i#m#a#s#t#a# #l#a# #s#t#e#s#s#a#.# #N#e#l# #v#o#l#t#o# #i#n#e#s#p#r#e#s#s#i#v#o# #a#l#e#g#g#i#a#v#a# #u#n#a# #c#u#r#i#o#s#i#t# # #m#o#r#b#o#s#a#,# #q#u#a#s#i# #s#t#e#s#s#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#o#s#s#e#r#v#a#n#d#o# #u#n# #e#s#p#e#r#i#m#e#n#t#o# #i#n# #c#o#r#s#o#.# #L#'#e#s#a#t#t#o# #o#p#p#o#s#t#o# #d#e#l#l#'#e#s#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#e# #b#e#o#t#a# #d#i# #S#h#u#n#u#i# ##/#b#r## #K#y#o#r#a#k#u#,# #d#i#e#t#r#o# #c#u#i# #s#i# #n#a#s#c#o#n#d#e#v#a# #u#n#a# #p#r#o#f#o#n#d#a# #s#e#r#i#e#t# #.##/#b#r###  
#I#n# #o#g#n#i# #c#a#s#o# #a#s#p#e#t#t# # #u#n# #a#t#t#i#m#o# #p#r#i#m#a# #d#i# #r#i#s#p#o#n#d#e#r#e#.# #S#i# #t#r#o#v#a#v#a# #d#a#v#a#n#t#i# #a# #d#u#e# #p#e#z#z#i# #g#r#o#s#s#i##/#b#r## #d#e#l# #G#o#t#e#i# #1#3#,# #d#u#e# #S#h#i#n#i#g#a#m#i# #c#h#e# #p#o#t#e#v#a#n#o# #u#c#c#i#d#e#r#l#o# #s#o#l#o# #s#c#h#i#o#c#c#a#n#d#o# #l#e# #d#i#t#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #A#b#b#a#s#t#a#n#z#a# #b#e#n#e# #& ### #r#i#s#p#o#s#e# #c#a#l#m#o# ### #& #a# #p#a#r#t#e# #q#u#e#s#t#a# #c#a#m#i#c#i#a# #d#i# #f#o#r#z#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #T#o#g#l#i#e#t#e#g#l#i#e#l#a# #s#u#b#i#t#o# #!# ### #o#r#d#i#n# # #M#a#y#u#r#i# #a#l#l#e# #g#u#a#r#d#i#e#.##/#b#r###  
### #M#a# #S#i#g#n#o#r#e# #& #!# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #O#r#m#a#i# #i#l# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# # # #s#o#t#t#o# #i#l# #m#i#o# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l#l#o# #!# #D#e#c#i#d#o# #i#o# #c#o#s#a# #f#a#r#n#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#I#l# #C#o#m#a#n#d#a#n#t#e# #n#o#n# #p#r#o#t#e#s#t# # #e# #c#o#s# # #i# #q#u#a#t#t#r#o# #f#u#r#o#n#o# #c#o#s#t#r#e#t#t#i# #a# #u#b#b#i#d#i#r#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
#T#o#l#t#e# #l#e# #c#i#n#g#h#i#e# #e# #l#a# #c#o#r#d#a# #i#n#t#o#r#n#o# #a#l# #s#u#o# #c#o#r#p#o#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #p#o#t# # #s#g#r#a#n#c#h#i#r#s#i# #l#e# #b#r#a#c#c#i#a# #i#n#t#o#r#p#i#d#i#t#e# ##/#b#r## #d#a# #g#i#o#r#n#i# #d#'#i#m#m#o#b#i#l#i#t# #.##/#b#r###  
### #A#h# #& #a#d#e#s#s#o# #v#a# #m#o#l#t#o# #m#e#g#l#i#o#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #P#e#r#f#e#t#t#o# #!# ### #e#s#u#l#t# # #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# ### #V#i#s#t#o# #c#h#e# # # #t#u#t#t#o# #a#p#p#o#s#t#o# #i#o# #v#a#d#o# #!# #A#l#t#r#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#i# #f#a#c#c#e#n#d#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#m#i# #a#t#t#e#n#d#o#n#o# #!# #A#h# #.#.#.# #!# #C#o#n#g#r#a#t#u#l#a#z#i#o#n#i# #A#s#k#i#n# #& #s#p#e#r#o# #s#a#p#r#a#i# #s#f#r#u#t#t#a#r#e# #a#l# #m#a#s#s#i#m#o# #q#u#e#s#t#a# ##/#b#r## # #g#r#a#n#d#e# #o#c#c#a#s#i#o#n#e# #.#.#.# #!# #C#i#a#o# #c#i#a#o# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#O#s#s#e#r#v# # #l#'#h#a#o#r#i#*# #f#l#o#r#e#a#l#e# #s#c#o#m#p#a#r#i#r#e# #i#n# #u#n#o# #d#e#i# #n#u#m#e#r#o#s#i# #c#o#r#r#i#d#o#i# #l#a#t#e#r#a#l#i# #d#e#l# #S#e#i#j#o#t#o#k#y#o#r#i#n#,# ##/#b#r###  
#l#a# #T#o#r#r#e# #I#m#m#a#c#o#l#a#t#a# #d#o#v#e# #a#v#e#v#a# #s#e#d#e# #l#a# #C#a#m#e#r#a# #d#e#i# #4#6#.# #A#n#c#h#e# #g#l#i# #a#l#t#r#i# #S#h#i#n#i#g#a#m#i# #p#r#e#s#e#r#o# ##/#b#r## #c#o#n#g#e#d#o# #p#u#r# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#a#n#d#o# #a# #l#a#n#c#i#a#r#g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i#a#t#e# #g#u#a#r#d#i#n#g#h#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #P#u#r#e# #i#o# #d#e#v#o# #s#b#r#i#g#a#r#e# #a#l#c#u#n#e# #c#o#s#e# #& ### #e#s#o#r#d# # #M#a#y#u#r#i# ### #& #m#a# #n#o#n# #h#o# #i#n#t#e#n#z#i#o#n#e# #d#i# ##/#b#r## ##  
#p#o#r#t#a#r#t#i# #a#p#p#r#e#s#s#o# #c#o#m#e# #u#n# #c#a#g#n#o#l#i#n#o#,# #q#u#i#n#d#i# #& ### #d#a#l#l#a# #t#a#s#c#a# #e#s#t#r#a#s#s#e# #u#n# #b#r#a#c#c#i#a#l#e#t#t#o# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#m#e#t#a#l#l#i#c#o# #c#o#n# #a#l# #c#e#n#t#r#o# #u#n#a# #s#p#e#c#i#e# #d#i# #g#e#m#m#a# #r#o#s#s#a# ### #.#.# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#l#o#,# #c#o#s# # #s#a#p#r# # #e#s#a#t#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#d#o#v#e# #t#i# #t#r#o#v#i#.# #P#e#r# #u#n# #q#u#a#r#t#o# #d#'#o#r#a# #s#e#i# #l#i#b#e#r#o# #d#i# #g#i#r#a#r#e# #n#e#i# #d#i#n#t#o#r#n#i#,# #u#n# #p#o#'# #d#i# #a#r#i#a# #f#r#e#s#c#a# ##/#b#r## #t#i# #f#a#r# # #b#e#n#e#.# #A#t#t#e#n#t#o# #a# #n#o#n# #a#l#l#o#n#t#a#n#a#r#t#i# #t#r#o#p#p#o# #p#e#r# # #.#.#.# #i#n#t#e#s#i# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
#L#o# #p#r#e#s#e# #i#n# #m#a#n#o#,# #e#r#a# #m#e#n#o# #p#e#s#a#n#t#e# #d#i# #q#u#a#n#t#o# #a#v#e#s#s#e# #i#m#m#a#g#i#n#a#t#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #P#e#r#c#h# # #s#e# #p#r#o#v#o# #a# #f#u#g#g#i#r#e# #s#i# #a#t#t#i#v#e#r# # #u#n# #q#u#a#l#c#h#e# #m#e#c#c#a#n#i#s#m#o# #t#i#p#o# #s#c#a#r#i#c#a# #e#l#e#t#t#r#i#c#a#,##/#b#r## #g#i#u#s#t#o# #?# ### #c#h#i#e#s#e# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#n#d#o#l#o# ### #Q#u#e#s#t#o# #f#a# #c#o#m#u#n#q#u#e# #d#i# #m#e# #u#n# #c#a#g#n#o#l#i#n#o#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #& #N#o#n# #h#a#i# #p#e#r#s#o# #l#a# #b#a#t#t#u#t#a# #n#o#n#o#s#t#a#n#t#e# #l#a# #p#r#i#g#i#o#n#i#a#,# #m#i# #f#a# #p#i#a#c#e#r#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#D#e#t#t#o# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #s#i# #g#i#r# # #e# #s#p#a#r# # #i#n# #u#n#o# #d#e#i# #t#a#n#t#i# #c#o#r#r#i#d#o#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
#R#i#m#a#s#t#o# #s#o#l#o#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #t#o#r#n# # #a# #g#u#a#r#d#a#r#e# #i#l# #b#o#s#c#o# #v#e#r#d#e#g#g#i#a#n#t#e# #i#n#t#o#r#n#o# #a#l# #S#e#i#j#o#t#o# #R#y#o#r#i#n#,# ##/#b#r## ##  
#l#'#a#v#e#v#a# #a#t#t#r#a#v#e#r#s#a#t#o# #a#l#l#'#a#n#d#a#t#a# #s#e#n#z#a# #p#e#r# # #s#o#f#f#e#r#m#a#r#c#i#s#i# #p#i# # #d#i# #t#a#n#t#o#.# #A#d#e#s#s#o# #i#l# #s#o#l#e# #e#r#a# #a#l#t#o##/#b#r## ##  
#e# #s#p#l#e#n#d#e#v#a# #n#e#l# #c#i#e#l#o# #p#r#i#m#a#v#e#r#i#l#e#,# #u#n#a# #l#e#g#g#e#r#a# #b#r#e#z#z#a# #m#u#o#v#e#v#a# #l#e# #f#r#o#n#d#e# #d#e#g#l#i# #a#l#b#e#r#i#,# #m#e#n#t#r#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#l#o#n#t#a#n#o#,# #t#r#a# #i# #r#a#m#i#,# #s#i# #u#d#i#v#a# #i#l# #c#i#n#g#u#e#t#t#i#o# #d#e#g#l#i# #u#c#c#e#l#l#i#n#i#.# #S#i# #s#o#r#p#r#e#s#e# #d#i# #c#o#m#e# #l#a# #z#o#n#a# #f#o#s#s#e# ##/#b#r## #s#t#a#t#a# #r#i#c#o#s#t#r#u#i#t#a# #i#n# #m#a#n#i#e#r#a# #p#e#r#f#e#t#t#a# #d#o#p#o# #l#a# #r#e#c#e#n#t#e# #f#i#n#e# #d#e#l# #c#o#n#f#l#i#t#t#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
#T#r#a#s#s#e# #u#n# #p#r#o#f#o#n#d#o# #r#e#s#p#i#r#o#,# #l#a#s#c#i#a#n#d#o#s#i# #a#l#l#e# #s#p#a#l#l#e# #l#a# #p#e#s#a#n#t#e#z#z#a# #a#c#c#u#m#u#l#a#t#a# #n#e#l#l## i#n#t#e#n#s#a# ##/#b#r###  
#m#a#t#t#i#n#a#t#a#,# #e# #c#o#m#i#n#c#i# # #a# #p#a#s#s#e#g#g#i#a#r#e# #i#n# #m#e#z#z#o# #a#l# #b#o#s#c#o#,# #s#e#n#z#a# #f#r#e#t#t#a# #n# # #a#l#c#u#n#a# #m#e#t# #.##/#b#r## #P#i#a#n# #p#i#a#n#o# #l#a# #t#e#s#t#a# #d#i#v#e#n#n#e# #l#e#g#g#e#r#a#,# #s#e#n#z#a# #p#e#n#s#i#e#r#i# #o# #p#r#e#o#c#c#u#p#a#z#i#o#n#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
#P#o#i# #a#l#l#'#i#m#p#r#o#v#v#i#s#o# #c#o#m#p#a#r#v#e# #& #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #S#h#i#h#o#i#n#.# #A#s#k#i#n# #s#i# #b#l#o#c#c# #,# #g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #s#g#r#a#n#a#t#i# #a#d# ##/#b#r## ##  
#a#m#m#i#r#a#r#e# #l#a# #v#i#s#i#o#n#e# #t#a#n#t#o# #d#e#s#i#d#e#r#a#t#a#.# #L#a# #d#o#n#n#a# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#v#a# #u#n# #k#i#m#o#n#o#*# #v#i#o#l#a# #d#e#l#l#a# #s#e#t#a# #p#i# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#p#r#e#g#i#a#t#a#,# #i# #b#o#r#d#i# #s#e#m#b#r#a#v#a#n#o# #o#r#o# #p#u#r#o#,# #e# #d#'#o#r#o# #e#r#a#n#o# #i# #r#i#c#a#m#i# #s#u#l#l#e# #m#a#n#i#c#h#e# #e# #l#e# #d#e#c#o#r#a#z#i#o#n#i# ##/#b#r## ##  
#r#a#f#f#i#g#u#r#a#n#t#i# #p#e#o#n#i#e# #e# #c#a#r#p#e# #k#o#i# #s#u#l# #f#i#a#n#c#o# #d#e#s#t#r#o#.# #P#e#r# #q#u#a#n#t#o# #l#'#o#b#i#*# #a#z#z#u#r#r#o# #f#o#s#s#e# #r#i#g#i#d#o#,# # # #l## a#b#i#t#o# ##/#b#r## ##  
#n#o#n# #r#i#u#s#c#i#v#a# #a# #n#a#s#c#o#n#d#e#r#n#e# #l#e# #f#o#r#m#e# #a#b#b#o#n#d#a#n#t#i#.# #I# #l#u#n#g#h#i# #c#a#p#e#l#l#i#,# #n#e#r#i# #c#o#m#e# #l#a# #n#o#t#t#e#,# #e#r#a#n#o# ##/#b#r## #r#a#c#c#o#l#t#i# #i#n# #u#n#a# #c#o#d#a# #a#d#o#r#n#a#t#a# #d#a# #u#n# #f#e#r#m#a#c#a#p#e#l#l#i# #d#'#a#v#o#r#i#o#.##/#b#r## ##  
### #O#h# #& #u#n#a# #d#e#a# # # #a#p#p#a#r#s#a# #d#a#v#a#n#t#i# #a#i# #m#i#e#i# #o#c#c#h#i#.# ####/#b#r###  
#D#o#v#e#v#a# #a#v#e#r#l#o# #p#e#n#s#a#t#o# #a#d# #a#l#t#a# #v#o#c#e#,# #p#e#r#c#h# # #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #g#l#i# #l#a#n#c#i# # #u#n#'#o#c#c#h#i#a#t#a# #i#m#b#a#r#a#z#z#a#t#a##/#b#r## #e# #a#b#b#a#s#s# # #l#o# #s#g#u#a#r#d#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #A#l#l#a# #f#i#n#e# #t#i# #h#a#n#n#o# #l#i#b#e#r#a#t#o# #& #m#e#n#o# #m#a#l#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #A#h# #!# #A#h# #!# #L#i#b#e#r#a#t#o# #o#r#a# #& #d#i#c#i#a#m#o# #s#o#n#o# #d#i#v#e#n#t#a#t#o# #l#a# #n#u#o#v#a# #c#a#v#i#a# #d#i# #M#a#y#u#r#i#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #S# # #& #n#e#m#m#e#n#o# #i#o# #m#'#a#s#p#e#t#t#a#v#o# #u#n# #s#u#o# #i#n#t#e#r#v#e#n#t#o#,# #m#a# #d#e#v#o# #a#m#m#e#t#t#e#r#e# #c#h#e# # # #s#t#a#t#o##/#b#r## #f#o#n#d#a#m#e#n#t#a#l#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #G#i# # #& #c#o#m#e# #m#a#i# #s#e#i# #q#u#i# #?# #C#r#e#d#e#v#o# #r#i#m#a#n#e#s#s#i# #a#d# #a#s#s#i#s#t#e#r#e# #l#a# #f#i#n#e# #d#e#l#l#a# #s#e#d#u#t#a# #& ####/#b#r###  
### #H#o# #& #a#c#c#o#m#p#a#g#n#a#t#o# #Y#u#s#h#i#r#o# #a#l# #l#i#m#i#t#a#r#e# #d#e#l# #b#o#s#c#o#.# # # #c#o#m#p#a#r#s#o# #s#u#b#i#t#o# #d#o#p#o# #l#a# #m#i#a# ##/#b#r## #t#e#s#t#i#m#o#n#i#a#n#z#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
#C#'#e#r#a# #u#n# #v#e#n#a# #d#'#i#r#r#i#t#a#z#i#o#n#e# #n#e#l#l#a# #f#r#a#s#e# #e# #c#i# # #a#c#c#e#s#e# #l#a# #c#u#r#i#o#s#i#t# # #d#e#l#l#'#e#x#-#S#t#e#r#n#r#i#t#t#e#r#.##/#b#r###  
### #B#e#h# #i#l# #t#u#o# #f#r#a#t#e#l#l#i#n#o# #h#a# #r#a#g#i#o#n#e# #a# #v#o#l#e#r#t#i# #s#t#a#r#e# #v#i#c#i#n#o#,# #v#e#s#t#i#t#a# #c#o#s# # #a#t#t#i#r#i# #f#a#c#i#l#m#e#n#t#e##/#b#r## #l#'#a#t#t#e#n#z#i#o#-# ####/#b#r###  
#I#n# #u#n#a# #f#r#a#z#i#o#n#e# #d#i# #s#e#c#o#n#d#o# #l#a# #D#e#a# #L#a#m#p#o# #f#u# #a# #p#o#c#h#i# #c#e#n#t#i#m#e#t#r#i#,# #i#l# #s#e#c#o#n#d#o# #s#u#c#c#e#s#s#i#v#o# #s#i##/#b#r## ##  
#r#i#t#r#o#v# # #a#c#c#a#s#c#i#a#t#o# #c#o#n#t#r#o# #u#n# #a#l#b#e#r#o# #e# #c#o#n# #u#n# #d#o#l#o#r#e# #l#a#n#c#i#n#a#n#t#e# #a#l#l#a# #s#c#h#i#e#n#a# #e# #a#l#l#o# #s#t#o#m#a#c#o#.##/#b#r###  
### #A#h#i# #!# #S# #& #S#e#i# #s#c#e#m#a# #?#!#?# #A#h#i# #& #a#h#i# #& #v#o#l#e#v#o# #e#s#s#e#r#e# #g#e#n#t#i#l#e# #e# #g#u#a#r#d#a# #t#e# #& ### ##/#b#r###  
#M#e#n#t#r#e# #e#r#a# #i#n#t#e#n#t#o# #a# #m#a#s#s#a#g#g#i#a#r#s#i# #i#l# #v#e#n#t#r#e#,# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #g#l#i# #f#u# #d#i# #n#u#o#v#o# #a#d#d#o#s#s#o#.# #U#n# #a#l#t#r#o##/#b#r## ##  
#p#u#g#n#o#,# #a#p#p#e#n#a# #s#o#p#r#a# #l#a# #t#e#s#t#a#.# #I#l# #t#r#o#n#c#o# #s#i# #s#p#e#z#z# # #e# #l#'#a#l#b#e#r#o# #c#a#d#d#e# #a#l# #s#u#o#l#o# #a#c#c#o#m#p#a#g#n#a#t#o# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#d#a# #u#n# #t#o#n#f#o# #s#o#r#d#o#.# #A#s#k#i#n# #t#o#r#n# # #a# #g#u#a#r#d#a#r#l#a#,# #n#o#n# #s#e#n#z#a# #u#n# #p#o#c#h#i#n#o# #d#i# #t#i#m#o#r#e# #:# #l#'#u#n#i#c#a##/#b#r## #e#s#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#e# #d#e#n#t#r#o# #i# #p#e#n#e#t#r#a#n#t#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #g#i#a#l#l#i# #e#r#a# #r#a#b#b#i#a#.##/#b#r###  
### #S#i#a# #c#h#i#a#r#o# #& #f#o#s#s#e# #s#t#a#t#o# #p#e#r# #m#e# #s#a#r#e#i# #v#e#n#u#t#a# #c#o#n# #l#a# #d#i#v#i#s#a# #d#a# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #!# ### #s#b#r#a#i#t# ##/#b#r## #f#u#r#i#o#s#a# ### #L#a# #m#i#a# #f#a#m#i#g#l#i#a# #h#a# #v#o#l#u#t#o# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#s#s#i# #q#u#e#s#t#'#a#b#i#t#o#.# #A#l#l#'#i#n#i#z#i#o# #e#r#a#n#o# #c#o#n#t#r#a#r#i# #a#l#l#a# ##/#b#r## ##  
#m#i#a# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#e#,# #p#o#i# #a#l#l#'#i#m#p#r#o#v#v#i#s#o# #c#a#m#b#i#a#n#o# #i#d#e#a# #e# #d#i#c#o#n#o# #s# # #& #q#u#e#s#t#a# # # #l#'#o#c#c#a#s#i#o#n#e# #g#i#u#s#t#a##/#b#r## # ##  
#p#e#r# #m#o#s#t#r#a#r#e# #l#a# #m#i#a# #f#e#d#e#l#t# # #a#l# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#o#,# #o#l#t#r#e# #a#l# #p#e#s#o# #d#e#l# #C#a#s#a#t#o# #o#v#v#i#a#m#e#n#t#e# #!# #M#i# #s#o#n#o# ##/#b#r## #d#o#v#u#t#a# #s#v#e#g#l#i#a#r#e# #a#l#l#e# #s#e#i# #p#e#r# #v#e#n#i#r#e# #c#o#n#c#i#a#t#a# #c#o#s# # #!# ####/#b#r###  
#C#a#p# # #c#h#e# #l#a# #v#o#l#u#b#i#l#i#t# # #d#o#v#e#v#a# #e#s#s#e#r#e# #u#n# #t#r#a#t#t#o# #d#i# #f#a#m#i#g#l#i#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
## #P#u#r#e# #Y#u#s#h#i#r#o# #q#u#a#n#d#o# #l#o# #s#c#a#m#b#i#a#i# #p#e#r# #u#n#a# #r#a#g#a#z#z#a#,# #p#e#n#s# # #b#e#n#e# #d#i# #c#u#o#c#e#r#m#i# #c#o#m#e# #u#n#o##/#b#r## #s#p#i#e#d#i#n#o#.# ## #/#b#r###  
#S#e#n#z#a# #p#r#e#a#v#v#i#s#o# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #s#i# #s#p#o#r#s#e# #i#n# #a#v#a#n#t#i# #e# #.#.#.# #l#'#a#n#n#u#s# # #a#r#r#i#c#c#i#a#n#d#o# #i#l# #n#a#s#o# #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #c#o#m#e##/#b#r## #u#n# #g#a#t#t#o#.# #D#e#c#i#s#e# #d#i# #s#o#s#t#i#t#u#i#r#e# #l#'#a#g#g#e#t#t#i#v#o# #v#o#l#u#b#i#l#e# #c#o#n# #l#u#n#a#t#i#c#o#.##/#b#r###  
### #& #C#o#m#e# #m#a#i# #p#u#z#z#i# #d#i# #s#u#d#o#r#e# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #E#h# #& #?# #E# #f#a#m#m#i# #i#n#d#o#v#i#n#a#r#e# #& #a# #t#e# #p#i#a#c#e# #i#l# #l#a#t#t#e# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #C#o#s#a# #c#'#e#n#t#r#a# #o#r#a# #?#!#?# #C#o#m#u#n#q#u#e# #s# #,# #m#i# #p#i#a#c#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #U#f#f# #& #!# ### #s#b#u#f#f# # #p#a#s#s#a#n#d#o#s#i# #l#a# #m#a#n#o# #d#e#i# #c#a#p#e#l#l#i# #s#u#d#i#c#i# ### #& #D#i# #c#e#r#t#o# #n#o#n# #p#o#s#s#o##/#b#r## #p#r#o#f#u#m#a#r#e# #d#i# #r#o#s#e# #d#o#p#o# #a#v#e#r# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#t#o# #p#e#r# #q#u#a#t#t#r#o# #g#i#o#r#n#i# #q#u#e#s#t#a# #b#e#l#l#a# #c#a#m#i#c#i#a# #d#i# #f#o#r#z#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
#M#i# #c#o#n#c#e#d#e#v#a#n#o# #d#i# #t#o#g#l#i#e#r#l#a# #s#o#l#t#a#n#t#o# #q#u#a#n#d#o# #d#o#v#e#v#o# #p#i#s#c#i#a#r#e# #e# #c#a#g#-# ####/#b#r###  
### #O#k#a#y# #o#k#a#y# #!# #E#v#i#t#a# #c#e#r#t#i# #d#e#t#t#a#g#l#i# #!# ### #i#n#t#e#r#r#u#p#p#e# #l#a# #d#o#n#n#a# #p#o#r#g#e#n#d#o# #l#e# #m#a#n#i# #i#n# #a#v#a#n#t#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #H#a#i# #c#o#m#i#n#c#i#a#t#o# #t#u# #i#l# #d#i#s#c#o#r#s#o# #& #t#o#r#n#a#n#d#o# #s#e#r#i#,# #n#o#n# #m#i# #a#s#p#e#t#t#a#v#o# #s#a#r#e#s#t#i# #v#e#n#u#t#a#,# #u#n# #v#e#r#o# ##/#b#r## #c#o#l#p#o# #d#i# #s#c#e#n#a# #c#o#m#p#l#i#m#e#n#t#i#,# #m#a# #a# #c#o#s#a# #d#e#v#o# #i#l# #n#o#b#i#l#e# #g#e#s#t#o# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
#P#u#r# #a#v#e#n#d#o# #i#n#c#r#o#c#i#a#t#o# #p#i# # #v#o#l#t#e# #i#l# #s#u#o# #s#g#u#a#r#d#o# #n#o#n# #e#r#a# #r#i#u#s#c#i#t#o# #a# #r#i#s#p#o#n#d#e#r#e# #a#l#l#a# #t#a#n#t#o##/#b#r## #a#m#b#i#t#a# #d#o#m#a#n#d#a#,# #c#o#s# # #n#o#n# #g#l#i# #e#r#a# #r#i#m#a#s#t#o# #c#h#e# #c#h#i#e#d#e#r#g#l#i#e#l#o# #d#i#r#e#t#t#a#m#e#n#t#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
#Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #r#i#m#a#s#e# #s#p#i#a#z#z#a#t#a#,# #l#o# #s#c#r#u#t# # #t#o#r#v#a# #e# #s#i# #g#i#r# # #a#l#l#o#n#t#a#n#a#n#d#o#s#i# #d#i# #q#u#a#l#c#h#e# #p#a#s#s#o#.# #S#e#d#u#t#o# ##/#b#r###  
#a# #t#e#r#r#a# #e# #c#o#n# #l#a# #d#o#n#n#a# #i#n# #p#i#e#d#i# #a# #p#o#c#a# #d#i#s#t#a#n#z#a#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #a#b#b#a#s#s# # #l#o# #s#g#u#a#r#d#o# #p#i#e#g#a#n#d#o# #l#a# #t#e#s#t#a# ##/#b#r##d#i# #l#a#t#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
## #C#e#r#t#o# #h#a#i# #p#r#o#p#r#i#o# #u#n# #b#e#l# #-# ## #/#b#r###  
### #P#e#r#c#h# # #t#'#i#n#t#e#r#e#s#s#a# #s#a#p#e#r#l#o# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
#L#'#e#x#-#S#t#e#r#n#r#i#t#t#e#r# #s#c#o#s#s#e# #l#a# #t#e#s#t#a# #e# #r#a#c#c#o#l#s#e# #i#n# #f#r#e#t#t#a# #i# #p#e#n#s#i#e#r#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #& #S#h#u#n#s#u#i# #n#o#n# #h#a# #e#s#p#r#e#s#s#o# #a#l# #C#o#n#s#i#g#l#i#o# #l#a# #p#r#o#p#r#i#a# #o#p#i#n#i#o#n#e# #s#u#l#l#a# #g#i#u#s#t#i#z#i#a#.# #A#l# #c#o#n#t#r#a#r#i#o##/#b#r## ##  
#c#i# # # #r#i#u#s#c#i#t#o# #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i#,# #a#n#c#h#e# #s#e# #i#g#n#o#r#o# #q#u#a#l#i# #s#i#a#n#o# #i# #s#u#o#i# #r#e#a#l#i# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#s#i# #v#e#r#s#o# #d#i# #m#e#.# #S#o#l#o##/#b#r## #t#u# #& #m#i# #s#e#i# #s#e#m#b#r#a#t#a# #s#i#n#c#e#r#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
#L#a# #D#e#a# #L#a#m#p#o# #n#o#n# #s#i# #m#o#s#s#e# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#a#n#d#o# #a# #d#a#r#g#l#i# #l#e# #s#p#a#l#l#e#.# #P#e#r# #u#n# #a#t#t#i#m#o# #t#e#m#e#t#t#e# #l#'#a#r#r#i#v#o##/#b#r## ##  
#d#i# #u#n# #t#e#r#z#o# #p#u#g#n#o#,# #m#a# #p#o#i# #l#e#i# #t#o#r#n# # #a# #p#a#r#l#a#r#e# #c#o#n# #l#a# #v#o#c#e# #d#i#r#e#t#t#a# #c#h#e# #l#a# #c#o#n#t#r#a#d#d#i#s#t#i#n#g#u#e#v#a#.##/#b#r###  
### #L#a# #g#u#e#r#r#a# # # #f#i#n#i#t#a# #& #t#u# #n#o#n# #s#e#i# #p#i# # #u#n# #n#e#m#i#c#o#.# #N#o#n# #m#e#r#i#t#i# #d#i# #m#o#r#i#r#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
#A#s#k#i#n# #r#i#m#a#s#e# #i#n# #s#i#l#e#n#z#i#o# #s#e#n#z#a# #s#t#a#c#c#a#r#e# #g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #d#a#l#l#a# #p#i#c#c#o#l#a# #f#i#g#u#r#a# #d#a#v#a#n#t#i# #a# #s# #.# #L#a# #g#u#a#r#d# # ##/#b#r## #e# #p#r#o#v# # #e#m#o#z#i#o#n#i# #c#o#n#t#r#a#s#t#a#n#t#i# #:# #c#o#n#f#o#r#t#o# #e# #o#d#i#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #N#o#n# #m#e#r#i#t#o# #d#i# #m#o#r#i#r#e# #?# ### #c#h#i#e#s#e# #a#l#z#a#n#d#o#s#i# ### #P#a#r#l#i# #t#u# #& #t#u# #c#h#e# #m#i# #f#u#l#m#i#n#a#s#t#i# #p#i# # #v#o#l#t#e# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #E#r#a#v#a#m#o# #i#n# #g#u#e#r#r#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
#A# #q#u#e#l#l#a# #f#r#a#s#e# #s#e#n#t# # #c#r#e#s#c#e#r#e# #u#n# #d#u#b#b#i#o#.# #F#u# #q#u#a#l#c#o#s#a# #d#'#i#n#a#s#p#e#t#t#a#t#o# #e# #t#r#a#v#o#l#g#e#n#t#e#,# #c#o#s# # #p#r#e#s#s#a#n#t#e# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#d#a# #d#o#v#e#r# #e#s#s#e#r#e# #r#i#s#o#l#t#o# #a#l#l#'#i#s#t#a#n#t#e#.# #F#e#c#e# #u#n# #p#a#s#s#o# #i#n# #a#v#a#n#t#i#.# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #e#r#a# #s#e#m#p#r#e# #g#i#r#a#t#a#,# #v#i#s#t#a# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#d#a#l#l## a#l#t#o# #e# #c#o#n# #i#n#d#o#s#s#o# #u#n# #k#i#m#o#n#o#*# #p#a#r#e#v#a# #c#i#r#c#o#n#d#a#t#a# #d#a# #u#n#'#a#r#i#a# #f#r#a#g#i#l#e# #e# #i#n#s#i#c#u#r#a#.# #F#u# #t#e#n#t#a#t#o# # ##/#b#r## #d#i# #l#a#s#c#i#a#r# #p#e#r#d#e#r#e#,# #m#a# #i#l# #b#i#s#o#g#n#o# #d#i# #r#i#s#p#o#s#t#e# #l#o# #r#o#d#e#v#a# #n#e#l# #p#r#o#f#o#n#d#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #E#r#a#v#a#m#o# #i#n# #g#u#e#r#r#a#,# #e# #a#p#p#u#n#t#o# #p#e#r# #q#u#e#s#t#o# #v#o#g#l#i#o# #s#a#p#e#r#e#.# #D#i#m#m#i# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #& #s#e# #n#o#n# ##/#b#r## #t#e# #l#'#a#v#e#s#s#e# #d#e#t#t#o# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #& #m#i# #a#v#r#e#s#t#i# #r#i#s#p#a#r#m#i#a#t#o# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #& #S# # #.#.#.# #l#'#a#v#r#e#i# #f#a#t#t#o# ### #r#i#s#p#o#s#e# #d#o#p#o# #a#t#t#i#m#i# #i#n#t#e#r#m#i#n#a#b#i#l#i#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #& #D#i#m#m#e#l#o# #g#u#a#r#d#a#n#d#o#m#i# #i#n# #f#a#c#c#i#a#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
#I#n#a#s#p#e#t#t#a#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #l#e#i# #s#i# #v#o#l#s#e#,# #n#e#g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #f#e#l#i#n#i# #A#s#k#i#n# #v#i#d#e# #l#a# #l#u#c#e# #f#o#r#t#e# #e# #f#i#e#r#a# #d#e#l#l#a# #d#o#n#n#a##/#b#r## #c#o#n#t#r#o# #c#u#i# #a#v#e#v#a# #a#v#u#t#o# #l## o#n#o#r#e# #d#i# #c#o#m#b#a#t#t#e#r#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #T#u# #.#.#.# #p#o#t#e#v#i# #u#c#c#i#d#e#r#c#i# #t#u#t#t#i# #i#n# #q#u#a#l#s#i#a#s#i# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o#,# #e#p#p#u#r#e# #n#o#n# #l#'#h#a#i# #f#a#t#t#o#.# #Q#u#i#n#d#i# #s# #,# #t#i# #a#v#r#e#i# ##/#b#r## #r#i#s#p#a#r#m#i#a#t#o#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
#E# #c#o#s# # #c#o#m#e# #e#r#a# #c#o#m#p#a#r#s#o# #l#'#o#d#i#o# #s#i# #d#i#s#s#o#l#s#e#,# #s#o#s#t#i#t#u#i#t#o# #d#a# #u#n# #l#i#e#v#e# #t#e#p#o#r#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
#C#o#l# #c#u#o#r#e# #s#e#r#e#n#o# #A#s#k#i#n# #s#o#r#r#i#s#e#,# #s#o#r#r#i#s#e# #f#e#l#i#c#e# #c#o#m#e# #d#a# #t#e#m#p#o# #n#o#n# #g#l#i# #c#a#p#i#t#a#v#a#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #A#h# #!# #A#h# #!# #U#n#a# #d#e#a# #m#i# #h#a# #c#o#n#c#e#s#s#o# #l#a# #s#u#a# #g#r#a#z#i#a# #& #g#r#a#z#i#e# #i#n#f#i#n#i#t#e# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i#.# ####/#b#r###  
#L#a# #d#e#a# #i#n# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#e# #a#b#b#a#s#s# # #r#e#p#e#n#t#i#n#a# #i#l# #c#a#p#o# #e# #i#n#s#u#l#t#a#n#d#o#l#o# #c#o#m#i#n#c#i# # #a# #p#r#e#n#d#e#r#l#o# #a# #p#u#g#n#i#.##/#b#r## ##  
#Q#u#e#s#t#a# #v#o#l#t#a# #i# #c#o#l#p#i# #f#u#r#o#n#o# #m#o#l#t#o# #p#i# # #l#e#g#g#e#r#i#.# ##/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###

##  
#D#u#r#a#n#t#e# #i#l# #t#r#a#g#i#t#t#o# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #n#o#n# #a#v#e#v#a# #a#p#e#r#t#o# #b#o#c#c#a#.# #C#a#m#m#i#n#a#n#d#o# #a#v#a#n#t#i# #A#s#k#i#n# #n#e##/#b#r## ##  
#i#m#m#a#g#i#n#a#v#a# #g#l#i# #o#c#c#h#i# #s#o#c#c#h#i#u#s#i# #i#n# #u#n#o# #s#g#u#a#r#d#o# #a#t#t#e#n#t#o# #e#d# #e#s#a#m#i#n#a#t#o#r#e#.# #F#o#r#s#e# #s#t#a#v#a##/#b#r## #c#o#n#s#t#a#t#a#n#d#o# #i#l# #s#u#o# #s#t#a#t#o# #d#i# #s#a#l#u#t#e#,# #o#p#p#u#r#e# #s#e# #a#v#e#s#s#e# #r#i#c#e#v#u#t#o# #p#e#r#c#o#s#s#e# #n#e#l#l#e# #s#e#t#t#i#m#a#n#e# ##/#b#r## #d#i# #p#r#i#g#i#o#n#i#a#,# #c#o#s#a# #c#h#e# #f#o#r#t#u#n#a#t#a#m#e#n#t#e# #n#o#n# #e#r#a# #a#v#v#e#n#u#t#a#.# #S#v#o#l#t#a#r#o#n#o# #u#n# #a#n#g#o#l#o#,# #r#i#t#r#o#v#a#n#d#o#s#i##/#b#r## # ##  
#i#n# #u#n#'#a#m#p#i#a# #v#i#a# #c#i#r#c#o#n#d#a#t#a# #d#a# #d#u#e# #f#i#l#e# #d#i# #a#l#b#e#r#i# #d#i#e#t#r#o# #c#u#i# #s#i# #t#r#o#v#a#v#a#n#o# #n#u#m#e#r#o#s#e# #m#u#r#a# #e# #c#a#s#e#.##/#b#r## # ##  
#S#i# #m#e#r#a#v#i#g#l#i# # #d#e#l#l#a# #v#e#l#o#c#i#t# # #c#o#n# #l#a# #q#u#a#l#e# #g#l#i# #S#h#i#n#i#g#a#m#i# #a#v#e#v#a#n#o# #r#i#c#o#s#t#r#u#i#t#o# #l#a# #S#o#u#l# #S#o#c#i#e#t#y# ##/#b#r## #d#i#s#t#r#u#t#t#a#,# #p#r#o#b#a#b#i#l#m#e#n#t#e# #u#t#i#l#i#z#z#a#n#d#o# #d#e#i# #k#i#d#o# #a#d#a#t#t#i# #a#l#l#o# #s#c#o#p#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #S#a#i# #A#s#k#i#n# #& ### #l#o# #c#h#i#a#m# # #a#l#l#'#i#m#p#r#o#v#v#i#s#o# #M#a#y#u#r#i# ### #& #n#o#n# #t#i# #f#a#c#e#v#o# #c#o#s# # #g#a#l#a#n#t#e# #c#o#l##/#b#r## #g#e#n#t#i#l#-#s#e#s#s#o#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #O#h# #q#u#i#n#d#i# #e#r#a# #c#o#m#e# #i#m#m#a#g#i#n#a#v#o# ### #d#i#s#s#e# #s#o#l#l#e#v#a#n#d#o# #i#l# #b#r#a#c#c#i#a#l#e# ### #q#u#e#s#t#o# #f#a#n#t#a#s#t#i#c#o##/#b#r## ##  
#o#g#g#e#t#t#o# #f#u#n#z#i#o#n#a# #a#n#c#h#e# #d#a# #c#i#m#i#c#e# #& #o#r#a# #p#e#r# # #n#o#n# #l#a# #d#e#f#i#n#i#r#e#i# #g#a#l#a#n#t#e#r#i#a#,# #h#o# #s#o#l#o# #f#a#t#t#o# #d#u#e##/#b#r## #e# #a#g#g#i#u#n#g#e#r#e#i# #m#e#r#i#t#a#t#i# #c#o#m#p#l#i#m#e#n#t#i#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #L#i# #h#a#i# #f#a#t#t#i# #a#l#l#a# #d#o#n#n#a# #s#b#a#g#l#i#a#t#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #& #S#o# #q#u#a#n#t#'# # #p#o#t#e#n#t#e# #i#l# #C#a#s#a#t#o# #S#h#i#h#o#i#n# ### #r#e#p#l#i#c# # #p#o#r#t#a#n#d#o#s#i# #a#f#f#i#a#n#c#o# #d#e#l# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #L#a# #F#a#m#i#g#l#i#a# #S#h#i#h#o#i#n#,# #p#u#r# #m#a#n#t#e#n#e#n#d#o# #u#n#a# #p#o#s#i#z#i#o#n#e# #d#i# #r#i#l#i#e#v#o#,# #h#a# #v#i#s#s#u#t#o# #g#l#i# #u#l#t#i#m#i##/#b#r## #1#1#0# #a#n#n#i# #n#e#l# #d#i#s#o#n#o#r#e# #p#i# # #t#o#t#a#l#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #D#a# #q#u#a#n#d#o# #l#a# #D#e#a# #L#a#m#p#o# #a#i#u#t# # #l#'#a#l#l#o#r#a# #e#s#i#l#i#a#t#o# #U#r#a#h#a#r#a# #a# #f#u#g#g#i#r#e# #?# #P#r#o#p#r#i#o# #d#u#r#a#n#t#e# #l#a##/#b#r## #r#i#u#n#i#o#n#e# #d#e#i# #4#6#& ####/#b#r###  
### #N#o#n#-#o#s#a#r#e#-#i#n#t#e#r#r#o#m#p#e#r#m#i# #!# ### #l#o# #m#i#n#a#c#c#i# # #l#'#a#l#t#r#o# #p#u#n#t#a#n#d#o#g#l#i# #c#o#n#t#r#o# #l#'#i#n#d#i#c#e#.##/#b#r###  
### #O#k#a#y#-#o#k#a#y# #s#c#u#s#a#m#i# #& ### ##/#b#r###  
### #P#e#r#s#i#n#o# #o#r#a# #l#a# #s#u#a# #p#o#s#i#z#i#o#n#e# #r#i#m#a#n#e# #p#r#e#c#a#r#i#a#.# #I#l# #c#o#n#t#r#i#b#u#t#o# #d#i# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #d#u#r#a#n#t#e# #l#a# #g#u#e#r#r#a#,##/#b#r## ##  
#h#a# #c#o#n#v#i#n#t#o# #l#a# #f#a#m#i#g#l#i#a# #a# #r#i#a#c#c#e#t#t#a#r#l#a#,# #r#i#m#e#t#t#e#n#d#o#l#a# #a#n#c#h#e# #a# #c#a#p#o# #d#e#l#l#'#O#n#m#i#t#s#u#k#i#d#o#,# #m#e#n#t#r#e# # ##/#b#r## ##  
#s#o#l#o# #p#e#r# #i#l# #r#o#t#t#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #c#u#f#f#i#a# #s#e# #i# #4#6# #h#a#n#n#o# #a#c#c#e#t#t#a#t#o# #l#a# #p#r#o#p#o#s#t#a# #d#i# #S#o#i#-#f#o#n# #d#i# #r#i#d#a#r#l#e# #i#l# #c#o#m#a#n#d#o##/#b#r## # #d#e#l#l#a# #S#e#c#o#n#d#a# #C#o#m#p#a#g#n#i#a# #& ####/#b#r###  
#V#e#d#e#n#d#o# #n#o#n# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#a#v#a#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #n#e# #a#p#p#r#o#f#i#t#t# # #p#e#r# #r#i#n#t#r#o#d#u#r#s#i# #n#e#l# #d#i#s#c#o#r#s#o#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #I#n# #s#o#l#d#o#n#i# #m#i# #s#t#a#i# #s#u#g#g#e#r#e#n#d#o# #d#i# #n#o#n# #r#o#n#z#a#r#l#e# #a#t#t#o#r#n#o#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #V#i#s#t#a# #l#a# ##b## #t#u#a# ##/#b## #a#t#t#u#a#l#e# #s#i#t#u#a#z#i#o#n#e# #n#o# #!# ####/#b#r###  
#A#s#k#i#n# #r#i#f#l#e#t#t# # #& #n#o#n# #e#r#a# #s#i#c#u#r#o# #d#i# #r#i#u#s#c#i#r#e# #a# #t#r#a#t#t#e#n#e#r#s#i# #s#e# #l#'#a#v#e#s#s#e# #i#n#c#o#n#t#r#a#t#a# #d#i# #n#u#o#v#o#,##/#b#r## #s#t#u#z#z#i#c#a#r#l#a# #a#v#e#v#a# #u#n# #c#h#e# #d#i# #d#i#v#e#r#t#e#n#t#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #E# #t#r#a# #s#e#i# #m#e#s#i# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #O#h# #b#e#h# # #& ### #r#i#s#p#o#s#e# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #f#a#c#e#n#d#o# #s#p#a#l#l#u#c#c#e# ### # #& #s#e# #p#a#s#s#e#r#a#i# #l#a# #v#a#l#u#t#a#z#i#o#n#e#,# #s#a#r#a#i# ##/#b#r## # #l#i#b#e#r#o# #d#i# #s#b#i#z#z#a#r#r#i#r#t#i# #c#o#m#e# #m#e#g#l#i#o# #c#r#e#d#i#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #D#e#t#t#o# #c#o#s# # #s#u#o#n#a# #m#a#l#i#s#s#i#m#o# #l#o# #s#a#i# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #L#o# #s#o#,# #m#a# #s#o#n#o# #s#e#r#i#s#s#i#m#o# #s#a#p#p#i#l#o# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #I#m#m#a#g#i#n#o# #& #a# #p#r#o#p#o#s#i#t#o# #d#i# #s#e#r#i#e#t# #,# #p#e#r#c#h# # #t#i# #s#e#i# #i#m#p#e#g#n#a#t#o# #c#o#s# # #t#a#n#t#o# #p#e#r# #s#a#l#v#a#r#m#i# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #N#o#n# #c#i# #s#e#i# #a#n#c#o#r#a# #a#r#r#i#v#a#t#o# #?# ####/#b#r###  
### #L#'#u#n#i#c#a# #i#p#o#t#e#s#i# #a#b#b#a#s#t#a#n#z#a# #c#r#e#d#i#b#i#l#e# #& #s#a#r#e#b#b#e# #f#a#r#t#i# #d#a# #c#a#v#i#a#.# ####/#b#r###  
### #S#b#a#g#l#i# #L#e# #V#a#a#r# #!# ### #r#i#b#a#t#t#e# #l#'#u#o#m#o# # ### #I#o# #s#o#n#o# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#s#a#t#o# #a#l#l#e# #t#u#e# #c#o#n#o#s#c#e#n#z#e# #!# ####/#b#r###  
### #C#o#n#o#s#c#e#n#z#e# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
#E#r#a# #v#i#s#i#b#i#l#m#e#n#t#e# #s#o#r#p#r#e#s#o#,# #s#'#a#s#p#e#t#t#a#v#a# #t#u#t#t#o# #t#r#a#n#n#e# #u#n#a# #r#i#s#p#o#s#t#a# #d#e#l# #g#e#n#e#r#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
### #U#n#a# #c#o#s#a# #c#h#e# #h#o# #a#m#m#i#r#a#t#o# #d#i# #v#o#i# #Q#u#i#n#c#y# # # #l#a# #c#a#p#a#c#i#t# # #d#i# #c#o#n#s#e#r#v#a#r#e# #l#e# #m#e#m#o#r#i#e# #d#e#l#l#a# ##/#b#r## #v#i#t#a# #t#e#r#r#e#n#a#.# #T#u# #s#a#r#a#i# #s#t#a#t#o# #u#n# #c#h#i#m#i#c#o# #i#n# #v#i#t#a# #& #o# #q#u#a#l#c#o#s#a# #d#e#l# #g#e#n#e#r#e#.# ####/#b#r###  
#F#i#s#s#a#n#d#o# #l#o# #s#c#i#e#n#z#i#a#t#o#,# #A#s#k#i#n# #a#v#v#e#r#t# # #u#n# #m#o#t#o# #d#'#o#r#g#o#g#l#i#o#.# #I#l# #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #D#o#d#i#c#e#s#i#m#a##/#b#r## ##  
#C#o#m#p#a#g#n#i#a# #e#r#a# #p#i# # #s#u#b#d#o#l#o# #d#i# #q#u#a#n#t#o# #a#v#e#s#s#e# #i#m#m#a#g#i#n#a#t#o# #;# #p#a#r#l#a#v#a# #e# #p#a#r#l#a#v#a#,# #a# #v#o#l#t#e##/#b#r## #c#o#n#f#o#n#d#e#n#d#o#t#i#,# #a#l#t#r#e# #p#o#r#t#a#n#d#o#t#i# #d#o#v#e# #v#o#l#e#v#a#.# #M#a# #l#u#i# #n#o#n# #e#r#a# #c#o#m#e# #q#u#e#g#l#i# #i#d#i#o#t#i# #d#e#i# #4#6# #& ##/#b#r###  
### #K#u#r#o#t#s#u#c#h#i# #& #s#e# #m#i# #s#t#a#i# #c#h#i#e#d#e#n#d#o# #d#i# #s#i#n#t#e#t#i#z#z#a#r#e# #v#e#l#e#n#i# #.#.#.# #s#o# #f#a#r#l#o#.# #A#r#s#e#n#i#c#o#,# #c#i#a#n#u#r#o#,##/#b#r## ##  
#a#s#s#e#n#z#i#o# #& #c#o#l# #c#l#i#m#a# #g#i#u#s#t#o# #s#i# #p#o#s#s#o#n#o# #c#o#l#t#i#v#a#r#e# #a#n#c#h#e# #p#i#a#n#t#e# #m#o#r#t#a#l#i# #c#o#m#e# #l#a# #c#i#c#u#t#a#,##/#b#r## #l#'#a#c#o#n#i#t#o# #o# #l#a# #b#e#l#l#a#d#o#n#n#a#.# #C#o#n#o#s#c#o# #a# #m#e#n#a#d#i#t#o# #l#e# #d#o#s#i# #l#e#t#a#l#i# #d#i# #o#g#n#u#n#o# #d#i# #e#s#s#i#.# #S#e# #m#i# #c#h#i#e#d#i##/#b#r## ##  
#u#n#a# #m#e#d#i#c#i#n#a#,# #p#o#s#s#o# #i#s#o#l#a#r#e# #d#a#l#l#a# #p#i#a#n#t#e# #g#i#u#s#t#e# #i#l# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#i#o# #a#t#t#i#v#o# #d#e#l#l#e# #m#o#l#e#c#o#l#e#.# #S#e# #d#e#s#i#d#e#r#i# ##/#b#r## ##  
#v#e#d#e#r#e# #u#n#a# #b#e#l#l#a# #e#s#p#l#o#s#i#o#n#e# #a#l#l#o#r#a# # # #a#n#c#o#r#a# #p#i# # #f#a#c#i#l#e#,# #b#a#s#t#a# #u#n#i#r#e# #u#n#o# #o# #p#i# # #t#i#p#i# #d#i# #m#o#l#e#c#o#l#e# ##/#b#r## ##  
#i#n# #m#o#d#o# #d#a# #o#t#t#e#n#e#r#e# #i#l# #c#o#m#p#o#s#t#o# #d#e#s#i#d#e#r#a#t#o#.# #C#o#s#a# #v#u#o#i# #?# #T#r#i#t#o#l#o#,# #d#i#n#a#m#i#t#e#,# #n#i#t#r#o#g#l#i#c#e#r#i#n#a# #?##/#b#r## #& #T#i# #b#a#s#t#a# #c#o#m#e# #p#a#n#o#r#a#m#i#c#a# #?# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #& #E#c#c#e#l#l#e#n#t#e# #!# #E#c#c#e#l#l#e#n#t#e# #!# ### #e#s#u#l#t# # #l#'#a#l#t#r#o# #b#a#t#t#e#n#d#o# #l#e# #m#a#n#i# ### #T#i# #r#i#c#o#r#d#o# #c#h#e# #d#'#o#r#a# #i#n##/#b#r## #a#v#a#n#t#i# #s#a#r#a#i# #u#n# #m#e#m#b#r#o# #d#e#l#l#a# #m#i#a# #C#o#m#p#a#g#n#i#a#,# #q#u#i#n#d#i# #v#e#d#i# #d#'#i#m#p#e#g#n#a#r#t#i#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
### #I#n#t#e#s#i# #& #C#a#p#i#t#a#n#o#.# ####/#b#r###  
#D#a#l#l#a# #v#i#a# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l#e# #s#v#o#l#t#a#r#o#n#o# #a# #d#e#s#t#r#a#,# #r#i#t#r#o#v#a#n#d#o#s#i# #d#a#v#a#n#t#i# #a#l#l#'#I#s#t#i#t#u#t#o# #d#i# #R#i#c#e#r#c#a#.##/#b#r## #L#'#e#d#i#f#i#c#i#o# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l#e# #i#n# #s#t#i#l#e# #s#e#n#g#o#k#u# #e#r#a# #q#u#a#s#i# #i#n#s#i#g#n#i#f#i#c#a#n#t#e# #d#i# #f#r#o#n#t#e# #a#l#l#e# #t#o#r#r#i# #s#i#m#i#l#i# #a##/#b#r## ##  
#c#i#m#i#n#i#e#r#e# #c#h#e# #s#v#e#t#t#a#v#a#n#o# #i#n# #c#i#e#l#o#.# #A#l# #l#o#r#o# #i#n#t#e#r#n#o# #s#i# #d#i#r#a#m#a#v#a#n#o# #c#e#n#t#i#n#a#i#a# #d#i# #c#o#r#r#i#d#o#i# #e# ##/#b#r###  
#s#o#f#i#s#t#i#c#a#t#i# #l#a#b#o#r#a#t#o#r#i# #t#r#o#v#a#v#a#n#o# #s#p#a#z#i#o# #i#n# #e#n#o#r#m#i# #s#a#l#e#.# #U#n# #f#i#u#m#e# #f#r#e#n#e#t#i#c#o# #d#i# #S#h#i#n#i#g#a#m#i##/#b#r## #p#e#r#c#o#r#r#e#v#a# #s#v#e#l#t#o# #i#l# #c#o#r#t#i#l#e# #i#n#t#e#r#n#o#,# #t#u#t#t#i# #e#r#a#n#o# #a#s#s#o#r#b#i#t#i# #d#a#l#l#e# #p#r#o#p#r#i#e# #m#a#n#s#i#o#n#i# #e# #s#o#l#o# ##/#b#r## #a#l#c#u#n#i# #f#e#c#e#r#o# #c#a#s#o# #a# #l#u#i# #m#e#n#t#r#e# #s#a#l#u#t#a#v#a#n#o# #M#a#y#u#r#i# #c#o#n# #u#n# #c#e#n#n#o# #d#e#l# #c#a#p#o#.##/#b#r###  
### #B#e#n#v#e#n#u#t#o# #n#e#l#l#a# #D#o#d#i#c#e#s#i#m#a# #!# ### #a#n#n#u#n#c#i# # #a#p#p#e#n#a# #f#u#r#o#n#o# #a#l# #c#e#n#t#r#o# #d#e#l# #c#o#r#t#i#l#e# ##/#b#r## ### #H#a#i# #q#u#a#l#c#h#e# #r#i#c#h#i#e#s#t#a# #p#a#r#t#i#c#o#l#a#r#e# #p#r#i#m#a# #d#'#e#n#t#r#a#r#e# #?# ####/#b#r###  
#C#o#m#e# #r#i#c#h#i#a#m#a#t#o# #d#a#l#l#a# #d#o#m#a#n#d#a# #l#o# #s#t#o#m#a#c#o# #b#r#o#n#t#o#l# #.# ##/#b#r###  
### #A#v#r#e#i# #u#n# #p#o#'# #d#i# #f#a#m#e# #& ####/#b#r###  
## #P#u#z#z#i# #d#i# #s#u#d#o#r#e# #& ## #/#b#r###  
### #& #p#o#i# #a#p#p#e#n#a# #p#o#s#s#i#b#i#l#e#,# #v#o#r#r#e#i# #f#a#r#m#i# #u#n#a# #d#o#c#c#i#a#.# ### ##/#b#r###  
#C#o#s# # #s#'#a#v#v#i#o# #v#e#r#s#o# #l#a# #s#u#a# #n#u#o#v#a# #v#i#t#a#.# #A# #o#g#n#i# #p#a#s#s#o# #l#e# #p#a#r#o#l#e# #d#i# #Y#o#r#u#i#c#h#i# #g#l#i# #r#i#m#b#o#m#b#a#v#a#n#o##/#b#r## #i#n# #t#e#s#t#a#,# #s#i#m#i#l#i# #a# #u#n# #m#o#t#i#v#e#t#t#o# #s#n#e#r#v#a#n#t#e#.# ##/#b#r###  
## #P#u#z#z#i# #d#i# #s#u#d#o#r#e# #& #P#u#z#z#i# #d#i# #s#u#d#o#r#e# #& ## #/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###

##

##

##

##

##

##  
#G#l#o#s#s#a#r#i#o# ##/#b#r###/#b#r###

#*#h#a#o#r#i# #:# #s#o#p#r#a#b#i#t#o# #i#n#d#o#s#s#a#t#o# #c#o#i# #k#i#m#o#n#o##/#b#r###  
#*#k#i#m#o#n#o# #:# #a#b#i#t#o# #t#r#a#d#i#z#i#o#n#a#l#e# #g#i#a#p#p#o#n#e#s#e# #s#i#a# #m#a#s#c#h#i#l#e# #c#h#e# #f#e#m#m#i#n#i#l#e#.##/#b#r###  
#*#n#a#g#i#n#a#t#a# #:# #u#n#a# #s#p#e#c#i#e# #d#i# #a#l#a#b#a#r#d#a#,# #c#o#s#t#i#t#u#i#t#a# #d#a# #u#n# #m#a#n#i#c#o# #l#u#n#g#o# #c#i#r#c#a# #2# #m#e#t#r#i# #e# #u#n#a# #l#a#m#a##/#b#r## #s#i#m#i#l#e# #a#l#l#a# #k#a#t#a#n#a# #l#u#n#g#a# #t#r#a# #i# #6#0# #e# #9#0# #c#m#.##/#b#r###  
#*#z#o#r#i# #:# #s#a#n#d#a#l#i# #t#r#a#d#i#z#i#o#n#a#l#i#,# #s#'#i#n#d#o#s#s#a#n#o# #i#n#s#i#e#m#e# #a#i# #k#i#m#o#n#o# #e#s#s#e#n#d#o# #c#o#m#e# #e#s#s#i# #a#b#i#t#i# #f#o#r#m#a#l#i#.##/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###

##  
#S#i#g#n#i#f#i#c#a#t#o# ##/#b#r###/#b#r## ##

#c#a#r#p#e# #k#o#i# #e# #p#e#o#n#i#a# #:##  
#h#t#t#p#:#/#/#w#w#w#.#c#u#l#t#u#r#a#g#i#a#p#p#o#n#e#s#e#.#i#t#/#a#p#p#r#o#f#o#n#d#i#m#e#n#t#i#/#4#3#-#s#i#m#b#o#l#o#g#i#a#-#n#e#l#l#a#-#c#u#l#t#u#r#a#-#g#i#a#p#p#o#n#e#s#e# ##/#b#r###/#b#r###  
##/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r###/#b#r## 


End file.
